Positif
by plumeapapotte
Summary: Lorsque Hermione Granger se retrouve enceinte de Drago Mafoy après une nuit d'oubli, et que le blondinet décide de s'impliquer, voila qui promet une grossesse sous haute tension. Surtout si les sentiments finissent par s'en mêler...
1. 1:Positif

**Coucou!**

**Voici ma première fiction sur ce site, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.**

**Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte le prologue de l'histoire.**

* * *

_Positif_

Hermione jeta un ultime coup d'œil au test de grossesse posé sur le rebord de l'évier avec l'espoir dérisoire qu'il ait changé de couleur. Mais non, ce maudit test était définitivement positif.

Prise d'un vertige, la jeune femme s'appuya au mur avant de s'asseoir à même le sol de la salle de bain. Elle était enceinte. Définitivement et irrémédiablement enceinte.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? »

Constatant que Merlin ne semblait pas décidé à lui apporter la moindre réponse, la jeune femme fondit en larmes. Elle avait vingt-sept ans, pas le moindre petit-ami à l'horizon et elle était enceinte !

Sa dernière relation amoureuse remontait à au moins six ans avec Anthony Goldstein qui avait fini par la quitter au bout d'à peine deux mois comme Ron l'avait fait avant lui, bien que leur relation ait duré plus longtemps. Quand à sa dernière aventure… Elle soupira en se remémorant cette soirée. C'était il y avait environ deux mois. En tant que directrice du département des relations magiques internationales, elle devait superviser l'organisation du bal de Gringotts qui réunissait chaque année l'élite sorcière mondiale. Elle devait organiser cet événement avec le directeur de la banque des sorciers qui n'était autre que Drago Malfoy. Elle avait toujours détesté Malfoy et le fait qu'il se soit repenti en devenant un homme d'affaire influent et respectable n'y changeait rien. Il restait le sale petit Serpentard prétentieux et égoïste qui se tapait toutes les filles qui passaient sous son nez. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à s'occuper de cette fête mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas déléguer cette responsabilité. Elle avait donc choisi de se montrer le plus professionnel possible en faisant preuve d'une froide indifférence face aux nombreuses piques que le blond n'avait pas cessé de lui lancer. Mais fidèle à sa réputation de séducteur, Malfoy s'était mis en tête de la conquérir et leurs relations avait subitement pris une tournure étrange. Il avait continué à se moquer d'elle mais avec plus de tact et quelques sourires séducteurs, il lui avait offert des fleurs et l'avait même invité à déjeuner. Elle avait commencé par décliner ses invitations, allant même jusqu'à l'éviter dans les couloirs de la banque mais elle devait reconnaître que le regard acier du sorcier, ses sourires en coin et ses traits aristocratiques ne la laissaient pas de glace. Si bien qu'un soir, alors qu'ils avaient veillé tard dans le bureau de Malfoy pour finaliser le projet, elle avait fini par craquer. Il lui avait servi du vin français et sans doute en avait elle but un petit peu trop, ou alors c'était parce qu'aucun homme n'avait tenté de la séduire depuis si longtemps ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'ait montré incroyablement gentil ce soir là… Toujours est-il qu'elle avait fini par céder, ils avaient fait l'amour et cette nuit demeurait pour elle l'une des plus belles de sa vie. Bien sur, elle ne s'était pas fait d'illusion sur leur relation, ils restaient Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Il restait un incorrigible Don Juan et elle un rat de bibliothèque. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils se détestaient même. Alors, le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient quittés avec un café accompagné de quelques remarques narquoises. Et le soir du bal, ils s'étaient contentés de se lancer des regards entendus et des sourires en coin de part et d'autre de la salle.

Sauf qu'à présent, elle était enceinte, enceinte de Drago Malfoy.

Hermione mis plusieurs jours à prendre la mesure de cette nouvelle qui allait totalement bouleverser sa vie. Elle devait prendre une décision à propos de ce bébé… Et à propos de son père…

Etrangement, la première décision ne fut pas si difficile à prendre qu'elle le croyait, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire à propos de ce bébé. Elle ne l'avait peut être pas désiré mais elle l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur, elle ne pouvait imaginer l'abandonner de quelque manière que ce soit.

Mais elle ne savait que faire concernant Malfoy. Devait-elle lui en parler ? Après tout Drago Malfoy était plus connu pour ses soirées décadentes et ses multiples petites-amies que pour son instinct paternel. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'il avait un enfant avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il serait surement furieux. Peut-être même la forcerait-il à avorter… Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit, elle ne laisserait jamais personne faire de mal à son bébé, surtout pas Drago Malfoy. Oui, ce serait tellement plus simple de ne rien lui dire et d'élever cette enfant toute seule. Elle était tout à fait capable de s'occuper d'un bébé, elle était responsable, intelligente, disciplinée et maternelle, tout le contraire de Malfoy. Elle se voyait déjà prendre ce bébé dans ses bras, lui faire faire ses premiers pas, l'emmener à Poudlard pour la première fois… Et viendrait forcément le moment où il lui demanderait qui était son père. Que pourrait-elle lui dire alors ? Pouvait-elle priver un enfant de son père, fut-ce Drago Malfoy ? En avait-elle le droit ? Et pouvait-elle cacher à Malfoy qu'il allait avoir un bébé ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Il avait le droit de savoir. Même s'il rejetait cet enfant, il devait au moins être mis au courant de son existence.

Elle devait donc aller voir Malfoy. Merlin, cette simple idée lui donnait la nausée. Non, en fait, ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle avait régulièrement envie de vomir mais l'idée de revoir le blond ne faisait que renforcer cela.

Pourtant Hermione avait beau être terrifié, elle n'en était pas moins une Griffondore, elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, elle irait voir Malfoy.

La sorcière passa le reste de la semaine à repousser cette confrontation.

Pourtant, le lundi suivant la découverte de sa grossesse, elle profita de sa pause déjeunée pour quitter le Ministère de la Magie et transplanner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle décida d'aller à la banque à pied pour se calmer un peu avant de se confronter au blond.

Le Chemin de Traverse était magnifique en cette fin Février, les boutiques étaient recouvertes de neige et une légère brise soufflait, faisant légèrement frissonner Hermione dans sa cape de laine bleu-marine. Tout aurait été parfait sans l'ombre menaçante de Gringotts à l'autre bout de la rue enneigée qui rappelait à Hermione l'angoissant rendez-vous qui l'attendait.

En arrivant devant l'imposant édifice, la sorcière sentit sa résolution vaciller et une envie irrésistible de tourner les talons lui tordre l'estomac. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle était Hermione Granger, ce n'était pas un Serpentard peroxydé qui allait lui faire peur. Alors, les mains tremblantes, elle poussa la massive porte de bronze et pénétra dans la banque des sorciers.

Elle passa, sans les voir, devant les guichets où de nombreux sorciers faisaient la queue. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'ascenseur réservé au personnel de la banque, elle s'aperçue que ses jambes s'étaient également mise à trembler, elle appuya sur le bouton menant au cinquième étage et attendit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, d'arriver à destination.

Elle traversa rapidement le long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait le bureau de Drago Malfoy.

« _Miss Granger ! s'exclama sa secrétaire en la voyant approcher.

_Bonjour Gloria, répondit Hermione avec un sourire amical.

La secrétaire de Malfoy était une petite femme replète aux jolis cheveux auburn et aux sourire éclatant qui devait avoir une patience phénoménale si on en jugeait par le terrible caractère de son patron.

_Désolé, mais Mr Malfoy est avec quelqu'un.

_Avec quelqu'un_, songea Hermione. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'il était en rendez-vous mais qu'il était _avec quelqu'un_. Et connaissant Malfoy, elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer la nature de cette rencontre.

_Gloria, s'il-vous-plait, c'est extrêmement important.

La secrétaire grimaça en avisant l'air angoissé de la femme en face d'elle.

_Très bien, soupira-t-elle, je vais voir. »

Gloria revint quelques secondes plus tard et fit entrer Hermione dans le bureau.

« _Granger ! s'exclama Drago Malfoy en la voyant entrer. Que me vaut ta visite ?

Le regard de la jeune femme parcouru la pièce jusqu'à se fixer sur une jolie blonde accoudée au bureau et que sa présence semblait déranger au plus haut point.

_Malfoy, répondit-elle la gorge nouée, il faut qu'on parle.

_Tout de suite ? demanda le blond avec un sourire narquois. Parce que là, vois-tu, je suis un peu occupé.

Il lui désigna la blonde d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

_Oui Malfoy, tout de suite. C'est important… Vraiment important…

Le blond perçu l'urgence dans le ton de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils.

_Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Je préférerai te parler en privé, répliqua-t-elle en désignant la blonde qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_Adriana, on se verra plus tard, lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

L'expression indignée qui se forma sur le visage de la blonde parvint à arracher un sourire crispé à Hermione.

_Adriana, répéta Malfoy vaguement menaçant en constata qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_D'accord, répliqua la blonde d'une voix suraigüe. »

Et elle quitta la pièce en vacillant sur ses hauts talons.

Dès que la porte d'entrées se fut claquée derrière la blonde, Drago invita Hermione à s'assoir, une grimace soucieuse sur ses lèvres fines.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Granger ?

La jeune femme soupira en s'asseyant sur un des épais fauteuils.

_Granger ?

_C'est… C'est compliqué…

Il esquissa un sourire.

_J'ai tout mon temps maintenant que tu as fait fuir mon passe-temps du jour.

_Désolé, marmonna-t-elle.

Il haussa négligemment les épaules comme pour lui signifier que c'était sans importance.

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

_Tu… Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a fait i peu près deux mois ?

_Quoi, le bal ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui lança un regard sévère.

_Avant le bal.

Le sourire du blond s'accentua.

_La préparation du bal ?

Elle soupira, agacée.

_Disons, entre le bal et la préparation…

Le sourire de Malfoy s'élargit encore, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

_Tu veux parler du moment où on a couché ensemble ?

_C'est ça, confirma-t-elle.

_Alors quoi ? Ca t'a tellement plu que tu es venu pour me supplier de recommencer ? Pas besoin d'être si gênée Granger, moi aussi cette nuit m'a beaucoup plu… Vraiment beaucoup…

La jeune femme piqua un fard.

_Arrête, non… Bien sur que non !

_Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Elle soupira.

_Et bien c'est… C'est compliqué… Je ne veux pas que… Que tu crois que… Que je l'ai fait exprès… Je… C'est difficile… Et heu…

Le sorcier poussa un soupir agacé.

_Merde Granger qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ?! _Accouche !_

Le regard que lui lança la jeune femme lui glaça le sang.

_Non, souffla-t-il. Non, ce n'est pas possible…

_Malfoy… Je… Je suis enceinte.

_Non, répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas possible.

_J'ai bien peur que si, murmura-t-elle.

_Mais pourtant on a tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

_Les potions de contraception ne sont pas efficace à cent pourcents.

_Merde Granger, non…

Le jeune homme resta un long moment silencieux puis se leva pour se servir un verre de whisky Pur-Feu. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir et commença à siroter son verre d'un air pensif.

Au bout de longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, Hermione se décida à rompre le silence pesant qui était tombé sur le bureau.

_Je… Je voulais te le dire… Parce que je pensais que tu avais le droit de savoir…

Il hocha la tête, le visage fermé.

_Je vois, mais ça fait presque deux mois… Tu… Tu es sure qu'il est de moi ?

Au moment même où il prononça cette phrase, le sorcier sut qu'il venait de dire une immense connerie. C'était Hermione Granger qu'il avait en face de lui, pas une vulgaire idiote comme Adriana, et il voyait mal Granger lui faire endosser la paternité d'un enfant qui n'était pas le sien.

Il garda donc le visage fixé sur son verre pour ne pas affronter le regard furieux de la sorcière.

_Malfoy ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu me prends pour qui exactement ? Une fille légère ? Une…

_C'est bon Granger, excuse-moi ! Râla-t-il. Si tu dis que ce bébé est de moi, je veux bien te croire.

Il reprit une gorgée de whisky sans cesser de fuir son regard.

_Ecoute Malfoy, je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas venu ici pour te mettre la pression ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Tu n'es obligé de rien, personne n'est au courant. Si tu ne veux pas t'occuper de cet enfant, rien ne t'y oblige, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule…

Il resta un long moment silencieux comme pour réfléchir à sa proposition.

_Bien, marmonna finalement le blond qui avait un peu perdu de sa superbe, laisse-moi s'il-te-plait.

La jeune femme resta sans voix.

_Et c'est… C'est tout ? S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Je viens de te dire que je suis enceinte de toi et tu me demandes de partir ! Comme ça, sans aucune explication ! Sans me dire si tu veux t'occuper de ce bébé ou non !

Le sorcier se leva à son tour, furieux.

_Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me balancer ? Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? J'ai besoin de temps Granger ! Tu comprends ça ? De temps ! Alors fous-moi un peu la paix ! »

Après un dernier regard haineux, la jeune femme se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte et dès qu'elle l'eut franchi, elle fondit en larmes.

* * *

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu!**

**Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**Si ça ne l'est pas n'hésitez pas non plus :)**

**PS: Pour info cette fiction comporte 9 chapitres à ce jour et je pense que j'en suis à peu près à la moitié.**

**PS 2: J'essayerai de poster à peu près une fois par semaine, je ne sais pas encore quel jour.**


	2. Chapter 2:Décision

**Coucou,**

**Voila un nouveau chapitre (avec en plus une image pour l'illustrer :) )j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ;) et merci pour tous ceux que j'ai eu au dernier chapitre, ça me fait super plaisir.**

* * *

Il était plus de vingt heures, Drago quitta son bureau de Gringotts pour transplanner au Ministère de la Magie. Il espérait que, malgré l'heure tardive, elle soit encore là, il lui devait une réponse et sans doute, ne serait il plus capable de la lui donner le lendemain.

La gorge nouée, il se dirigea vers un ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage. Arrivé à destination, il déambula dans les couloirs déserts, à la recherche du bureau de Granger. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver, c'était le seul encore éclairé à cette heure-ci. Il passa devant le bureau désert de sa secrétaire et frappa trois coups secs à la porte.

« _Entrez, entendit-il de l'autre côté.

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bureau.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait lui serra le cœur. Hermione, le visage rougi par les larmes le regardait avec un mélange de rancœur et de curiosité. Il remarqua, bien malgré lui, qu'une larme mal essuyée coulait encore sur sa joue et qu'elle avait commencé à se mordiller la lèvre en le voyant entrer.

_Tu ne devrais pas travailler si tard, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils.

_Ca m'aide à me calmer, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

_Ceci explique cela.

Elle le jaugea un long moment et il soutint son regard sans ciller.

_Pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il dégluti avec difficulté.

_J'ai… J'ai bien réfléchi… J'ai même réfléchi toute la journée. Et je crois que… Qu'il faut que je prenne mes responsabilités…

_C'est-à-dire ?

_Je suis désolé Granger. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait ce midi.

Hermione se dérida un peu, c'était rare de voir Drago Malfoy s'excuser.

_Je comprends, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup.

Il hocha la tête.

_Cet enfant… Ce bébé… Au départ, quand tu m'en as parlé, j'ai été terrifié. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de partir, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois craquer…

_Moi aussi j'ai eu peur…

_Oui, reprit-il, et quand tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas obligé de m'en occuper, une partie de moi me disait de sauter sur l'occasion, de te laisser te débrouiller… Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que c'était mal, que je devais t'aider et m'occuper de ce bébé.

_Ca s'appel une conscience Malfoy. J'avoue que je suis surprise, je ne pensais pas que tu en avais une…

Il esquissa un sourire.

_Moi non plus…

_Alors, qui est-ce que tu as écouté ?

_Je te l'ai dit, je veux prendre mes responsabilités. J'ai réfléchi toute la journée, j'ai pensé à cet enfant, je l'ai imaginé grandir sans son père. Je t'ai imaginé l'élever seul. Et je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas être l'homme qui priverait cet enfant de père. Parce que je sais ce que c'est d'être privé de l'amour d'un père, je l'ai vécu…

Après avoir écouté le sorcier, toute la rancœur d'Hermione s'était envolée.

_Merci, murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est parfaitement normal que j'élève mon enfant.

Elle hocha la tête.

_C'est vrais mais de ta part, c'est tellement… Etonnant.

_N'est-ce pas ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

_Et tu sais ce qui est encore plus étonnant Granger ? reprit-il.

Elle hocha négativement la tête lui arrachant un sourire.

_C'est qu'on va avoir un bébé… _Ensemble._

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, prenant la mesure de ce que le sorcier venait de dire.

_Parmi toutes les filles avec qui tu as couché, je dois être la dernière avec laquelle tu aurais voulu avoir un enfant, commenta Hermione rompant le silence pesant de la pièce.

_J'étais justement en train de me faire la réflexion inverse, répliqua-t-il.

_Comment-ça ? demanda-t-elle étonné.

_Rassure-toi, je n'ai jamais _voulu_ qu'on ait un enfant ensemble, mais parmi toutes mes conquêtes, et crois moi il y en a beaucoup, tu es surement la seule qui soit suffisamment intelligente et responsable pour s'occuper d'un bébé.

_La seule vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

_Oui, je sais, c'est affligeant, se lamenta-t-il.

_Oui, assez…

_Ma vie est un désastre, de toute façon...

_Et la mienne alors, soupira la sorcière.

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien gâcher la parfaite petite vie d'Hermione Granger ? Je veux dire, à part attendre un enfant de moi…

Elle haussa les épaules.

_Avant, quand j'imaginais mon avenir, je pensais qu'à vingt-cinq ans passés, je serais mariée à Ron et qu'on aurait peut-être des enfants…

_Weasley ? Sérieusement ? Grimaça Drago.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_Je l'aimais… Résultat, Ron a fini par me larguer. Aujourd'hui il est marié à Lavande Brown et ils ont une petite fille. Et depuis… Plus rien, ou presque. Donc tu vois j'ai loin d'avoir une vie de rêve. Et puis pourquoi je te raconte tout ça moi ? C'est pathétique…

Le sorcier lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je m'imaginais marié, avec des enfants… Résultat, je me retrouve à collectionner les filles et tout ça parce que je suis incapable d'avoir la moindre relation stable…

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

_C'est une évidence Granger, je fini toujours par faire du mal aux gens que j'aime, comme mon père…

_Tu n'es pas comme ton père Malfoy, tu viens juste de me le prouver.

Il esquissa un sourire pensif.

_Merci, et toi tu mérites mille fois mieux que Weasley .

_Tu le penses vraiment ou tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

_Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je pourrais faire quoi que ce soit pour te faire plaisir ?

Elle ne put réprimer un petit rire.

_Non vraiment, reprit-il, tu sais ce que je pense de la belette, c'est... La belette, un pauvre type pas très malin qui n'existe qu'à travers St Potter. Alors que toi, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, peu de femme auraient eu le courage de m'annoncer qu'elles étaient enceintes de moi, et il y en a encore moins qui auraient été capable d'assumer un enfant toute seule.

Elle soupira, émue.

_Merci Malfoy. C'est vraiment…

_Gentil ? suggéra-t-il.

_Oui, c'est vraiment gentil.

Les gargouillis du ventre d'Hermione rompirent le silence qui s'était installé dans le bureau.

Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina au coin des lèvres de Drago.

_Aurais-tu faim Granger ?

_C'est possible, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Il se leva et enfila sa veste avant d'aller chercher celle de la sorcière qui était accroché à un porte-manteau.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

_Je t'emmène diner, répliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident.

_Non, Malfoy, il faut que je termine ce dossier, et en plus je suis fatiguée…

_Granger, soupira-t-il, tu finiras ça demain.

_Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa veste d'un air autoritaire.

_Granger, répéta-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, tu es enceinte de _mon_ bébé, alors tu fais ce que _je_ dis. »

Elle esquissa un sourire malgré elle et s'empara de la veste.

« _Alors, comment ont réagi Potter et Weasley quand tu leur à annoncé ? demanda Drago lorsque la serveuse du petit restaurant moldu où il l'avait amené leur apporta leurs plats.

_Ils… Ils ne sont pas au courant, répondit-elle gênée.

Il haussa un sourcil intrigué.

_Tu n'as pas parlé de ta grossesse à tes deux meilleurs amis ?

_Non, avoua-t-elle piteusement. En fait, je n'en ai parlé à personne…

_Même pas à tes parents ?

_Non…

Il afficha une grimace perplexe.

_Mais pourquoi ?

Le visage de la sorcière se tordit en une grimace douloureuse et elle plongea le visage dans ses mains, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Inquiet, le jeune homme lui attrapa la main dans un geste de réconfort.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

_Rien, marmonna-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

_Granger…

Il lui saisi le menton du bout des doigts et la força à relever la tête, révélant ses yeux rougis pas les larmes.

_Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta-t-il réellement inquiet.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

_Qui ça ? interrogea-t-il désorienté.

_Mes parents, ils vont être tellement déçus… Encore.

Le jeune homme soupira. Au moins, lui, il n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes, son père était mort en prison des années auparavant et sa mère coulait des jours paisible dans sa villa de Florence.

_Mais non, je suis sur que s'ils t'aiment vraiment, ils ne te jugeront pas, répondit-il avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle laissa échapper un rire amer.

_Bien sur, ils feront semblant mais au font d'eux ils se diront que je suis une véritable déception…

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Voila qu'elle se confiait à Drago Malfoy maintenant. Oui, décidément, elle était une véritable déception.

_Et bien, mes parents sont assez… exigeants. Ils sont même très exigeants. Le seul jour où ils ont été fier de moi, c'est quand ils ont appris que j'étais une sorcière, il aura fallu un événement surnaturel pour que je les rende heureux ! Mais après ça, j'ai toujours eu l'impression de les décevoir… A Poudlard, j'avais beau récolter tous les lauriers, ce n'était jamais assez bien pour eux. Et pendant la guerre, je leur ai effacé la mémoire et je les ai envoyés en Australie, ils ne me l'ont jamais pardonné. Nous n'étions déjà pas très proches mais depuis, c'est encore pire. Tu sais ce que ma mère m'a dit quand je suis allé la voir en pleure après ma rupture d'avec Ron ?

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête, le visage fermé. Il avait toujours pensé que Granger était une petite fille modèle, une première de la classe, choyée par ses parents. Mais en fait, ils n'étaient pas si différents, lui aussi avait tout fait pour obtenir l'approbation des siens, surtout de son père… Il était même allé jusqu'au crime. Puis il avait décidé que leur avis n'avait plus aucune importance.

_Elle m'a dit que c'était dommage et qu'une fille comme moi ne retrouverait jamais un garçon comme lui !

Le jeune homme grimaça, ne sachant quoi répondre.

_Tu sais Granger, en ce qui concerne les parents tordus, j'en connais un rayon et tes parents n'atteindront jamais le niveau de mon père. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil c'est de ne pas trop prêter attention à leur avis. Tu as des amis fidèles, à défaut d'avoir d'autres qualités, et je suis sur qu'eux, ils te soutiendront. Et puis moi aussi je suis là, même si je ne suis pas certain que ce soit un motif de réconfort pour toi… Mais je te soutiendrais parce que c'est aussi un peu de ma faute si tu es aussi mal.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

_Merci, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

_Je t'en pris, je n'ai pas envie que la mère de mon bébé soit malheureuse.

_La mère de ton bébé, marmonna-t-elle. Je vais devenir mère…

_Et moi, je vais devenir père…

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

_C'est effrayant hein ? demanda Hermione.

_Et encore, effrayant c'est un euphémisme.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

_Granger ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

_Oui.

_Ce… Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de devenir comme mon père…

_Comment ça ?

_Ce bébé… Je ne veux pas le rendre malheureux, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal comme mon père m'a fait du mal…

_Malfoy, ne soit pas ridicule, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas comme lui !

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit.

_Je suis très sérieux Granger. Promets-moi de ne pas me laisser devenir comme lui.

La sorcière soupira, prenant la mesure de l'angoisse du jeune homme.

_Je te le promets Malfoy, personne ne fera de mal à mon bébé.

Drago ne put retenir un sourire, il y avait tant de détermination dans les yeux de la jeune femme à cet instant précis qu'il fut immédiatement persuadé qu'elle serait une excellent mère pour leur bébé et il se promit d'être lui aussi à la hauteur.

_Mais ça n'empêchera pas les gens de parler… Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseront quand ils apprendront qu'on va avoir un enfant ? C'est vrais après tout, on est sensé se détester…

Drago esquissa un sourire.

_Et bien, je pense que Potter et Weasley vont faire une crise cardiaque, ce qui risque d'être assez marrant. A moins qu'ils ne décident de me tuer ce qui serait nettement moins marrant.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire face au ton badin du jeune homme.

_Et tes amis ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

_Et bien Pansy adore les bébés donc, il n'y a pas de problèmes de ce côté-là…

Hermione hocha la tête satisfaite, elle n'avait pas envie de subir les foudres de Pansy Parkinson.

_Par contre, reprit-il avec un sourire, Théo risque de m'en vouloir…

_Comment ça ?

_Et bien Théo et Pansy sont mariés, et elle veut absolument faire un enfant. Ce n'est pas que Théo n'en a pas envie, mais il veut juste attendre encore un peu, pour profiter de sa jeunesse. Sauf que quand Pansy a une idée en tête, tu as intérêt à t'accrocher pour la lui en sortir, alors quand elle va apprendre que j'attends un enfant, moi, Drago Malfoy, l'éternel coureur de jupons, elle va encore plus insister. Théo va devenir dingue !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette idée et Hermione prit une mine consternée.

_Très mature Malfoy, vraiment.

_Je sais, ironisa-t-il, merci.

_Et tes parents ?

_Mon père est mort en prison, expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

_Oh, souffla-t-elle, je suis désolée.

_Tu ne devrais pas, répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur, je ne le suis pas moi, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

Sans qu'elle sache très bien pourquoi, Hermione se sentit tout à coup terriblement triste pour lui. Ses parents à elle étaient peut-être horribles mais elle n'avait jamais désiré les voir morts, elle avait même tout fait pour empêcher cela. En plus, elle connaissait Malfoy, il n'était devenu mangemort que pour satisfaire son père, il avait toujours cherché son approbation. Elle savait donc qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il devait regretter ce père, si haït qu'il fut. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle s'empara de la main du blond et la pressa doucement pour lui monter sa compassion.

Il esquissa un sourire triste en contemplant la petite main d'Hermione au creux de la sienne puis la reposa doucement sur la table.

_Et ta mère ? demanda-t-elle après un long moment.

_Elle vit en Italie, elle est partit vivre là-bas après la mort de mon père… Je n'ai peut être pas besoin de lui en parler tout de suite si ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire, c'était bien un Serpentard.

_Comme tu veux… De toute façon, moi aussi je comptais attendre avant d'en parler à mes parents…

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

_Tes parents vivent à Londres je crois ?

_Oui, et alors ?

Il haussa les épaules, le même sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_Rien, je me disais juste que ça serait plus facile de cacher ta grossesse à ma mère qui vit à des milliers de kilomètres qu'à tes parents qui habitent à dix minutes de chez toi.

_C'est pas faux, soupira-t-elle.

_Sans compter que ça ne devrait pas tarder à ce voir, tu en es à deux mois après tout.

_C'est bon Malfoy, j'ai compris l'idée ! Il va falloir que je leur dise.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire tendre devant son aire désespéré et s'empara de sa main dans un geste de réconfort.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis avec toi.

Elle soupira, peu convaincue tandis qu'il caressait doucement sa main pour l'apaiser.

_Tu sais quoi Granger ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

Elle fit non de la tête.

_On s'en fout de ce que pourront dire nos proches. L'important c'est qu'on va avoir ce bébé tous les deux et que ce sera le bébé le plus heureux qui soit parce qu'il aura deux parents qui l'aiment. »

Un sourire sincère se peignit sur le visage de la jeune, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

* * *

**Voila, voila,**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ;).**

**Comment pensez-vous que les autres vont réagir? La réponse d'ici quelques chapitres.**


	3. Chapter 3:Angoissée Granger?

**Hello,**

**Voila un nouveau chapitre de Positif, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;).**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, mis cette fiction dans vos favorites ou suivi sa publication, ça me motive vraiment pour continuer. **

**MERCI A TOUS!**

**Pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes merci beaucoup de vos encouragements, ça me fait super plaisir. Désolée, je suis en pleine révisions et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tous vous répondre aujourd'hui mais sachez j'apprécie vraiment de recevoir vos reviews (d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à continuer :P ). Quelqu'un m'a demandé si Blaise interviendrait dans cette fiction et quand est-ce qu'ils échangeraient leur premier baiser et bien toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Drago Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, midi moins dix. Il avait encore une demi-heure avant son déjeuner avec Hermione. En effet, depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, c'est-à-dire environ deux semaines, il avait passé la plupart de son temps avec elle. Ils avaient commencé à se voir pour parler du bébé à venir, pour partager leurs craintes et leurs espoirs mais très vite, ils s'étaient surpris à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre. Ils déjeunaient et même souvent dinaient ensemble, Hermione avait d'ailleurs passé la plus grande parti du week-end précédant au manoir et il s'était surpris à penser que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé.

Il regarda à nouveau sa montre, pour seconde fois en moins d'une minute. Peu importe l'heure, il n'avait plus de travail de toute façon. Et puis, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il avait envie de la voire.

Il sorti rapidement de son bureau sous le regard curieux et amusé de Gloria qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se tramer entre son patron et Miss Granger, puis sortit rapidement de Gringotts avant de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour transplaner jusqu'au Ministère.

Il prit l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Drago franchit d'un pas rapide le couloir bourdonnant de bruit, ignorant les regards curieux qui pesaient sur lui. D'un autre côté, il pouvait comprendre, ils devaient tous trouver ça étrange de le voir se rendre dans le bureau d'Hermione Granger quasiment tous les jours.

Il adressa un sourire poli à la secrétaire d'Hermione en lui demandant s'il pouvait entrer.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un mouvement sec de la tête et il entra dans le bureau.

« _Bonjour Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_Drago, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je croyais qu'on n'avait rendez-vous que dans une demi-heure.

Il haussa les épaules en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

_Je m'ennuyait alors je suis venu en avance. Ca te gêne ?

_Non, le rassura-t-elle. C'est juste que…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Rien, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, c'est ridicule.

_Hermione, insista-t-il les sourcils toujours froncés.

_Très bien, soupira-t-elle, il commence à y avoir des rumeurs parmi mes collègues.

Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur, devinant quel genre de rumeur pouvaient bien circuler sur eux deux.

_Quel genre de rumeurs ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, avide de détails.

_Les gens croient… Ils croient que nous sommes ensemble.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

_C'est problématique…

_Arrête de te moquer !

_Je ne me moque pas ! Protesta-t-il.

_Vraiment ? Alors d'où vient ce sourire de serpent collé à ton visage ?

_Les serpents ne peuvent pas sourire, répliqua-t-il moqueur, ça leur ait physiquement impossible.

_Malfoy ! Ne cherche pas à noyer le poisson !

Le jeune homme peina à réprimer un sourire.

_Voyons Granger, les poissons ne peuvent pas se noyer !

La sorcière inspira profondément tentant de garder son calme.

_Drago Abraxas Malfoy ! Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

Il pinça les lèvres dans une moue comique.

_Et bien en fait, répliqua-t-il doctement, je ne saisi pas tout… Cette histoire de noyer un poisson… C'est quand même étrange. Parce que les poissons vivent dans l'eau, on ne peut pas les noyer.

Malgré elle, un léger sourire se forma aux coins des lèvres d'Hermione.

_Je sais tout ça Malfoy ! C'est une expression moldu, ça veut dire essayer de changer de sujet.

_Oh ! Je vois...

_Donc, tu te moquais de moi !

Drago soupira, il pensait qu'elle avait oublié.

_Mais pas du tout, je me disais juste que s'il commence déjà à y avoir des rumeurs, ça sera drôle de voir leurs têtes quand ils sauront la vérité.

Agacée, elle lui donna une légère tape sur la main.

_Arrête, tu sais à quel point ça m'angoisse.

Il eut un sourire en coin et lui attrapa la main pour qu'elle arrête de le frapper.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne laisserai personne t'importuner. Je te le promets.

_Vraiment ? murmura-t-elle avec une moue de petite fille.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser que si leur bébé était aussi attendrissant que sa mère, il ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser.

_Evidement, la rassura-t-il. Je suis là.

Un mince sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_En fait, commença-t-elle hésitante, ça tombe bien que tu sois déjà là, il fallait justement que je te parle de quelque chose.

_Je t'écoute, répondit-il avec douceur.

_Et bien je… J'ai pris rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste…

Le visage de Drago se tordit en une grimace soucieuse.

_Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il alarmé. Tu es malade ? Qu'est qui ne va pas ?

_Non Drago, je ne suis pas malade, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

_C'est le bébé ? Demanda-t-il terriblement inquiet. Il ne va pas bien ?

_Mais non voyons ! S'exclama-t-elle pour le faire taire. Le bébé va bien ! Mais c'est normal qu'une grossesse soit suivie par un médicomage Drago.

Les lèvres du sorcier se joignirent pour former un « o » parfait, lorsqu'il prit conscience de sa méprise. Hermione, quand à elle, ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur.

_Je vois, marmonna le blond. Tu as eu raison…

_Drago, je me demandais…

Hermione baissa le visage, étrangement gênée.

_Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

_Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien venir avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du jeune homme.

_Anxieuse Granger ?

_Un peu…

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

_Si tu ne veux pas venir, tu n'as qu'à le dire, reprit-elle fâchée. Je me débrouillerais toute seule !

Le jeune homme lui prit la main pour la calmer.

_Evidement que je veux venir ! Je t'ai dit que je serai là et je tiendrai ma promesse.

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, persifla-t-elle.

_Ca c'était bas Granger, gronda-t-il.

_Je sais, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur très malfoyen.

Il soupira en songeant qu'il avait une influence détestable sur elle.

_C'est quand ce rendez-vous ?

_Samedi prochain, à onze heures.

_Je passerai te chercher. »

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse phénoménale pour les futurs parents, tous deux très angoissés par la visite à venir. Ils n'eurent guère le temps de se voir car Drago avait du se rendre en Egypte jusqu'au vendredi pour le compte de Gringotts. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se parler souvent un téléphone pour partager leurs craintes. En effet, si Hermione, en temps que née-Moldu possédait un portable depuis son adolescence, Drago avait lui aussi fini par en acquérir un, car ils étaient tout de même bien plus pratiques et moins salissants que les hiboux, sans compter qu'il était devenu totalement accro aux nombreux jeux disponibles.

En rentrant à Londres le vendredi soir, Drago retrouva comme à son habitude Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott dans un pub du Chemin de Traverse. Blaise, qui avec divorcé de Daphnée Greengrass quelques années auparavant, était le seul de ses amis à avoir des enfants et ne cessa de s'extasier sur ses jumeaux, Rébecca et Adrian âgés de quatre ans et qui montraient déjà les premières traces de pouvoirs magiques. Il leur raconta ainsi, comment, alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, ils avaient fait tomber un vase en porcelaine de Chine, hérité de ses parents, et comment, au lieu de le laisser se fracasser sur le sol, ils l'avaient fait léviter. Drago esquissa un sourire attendri tandis que Théo lui fit promettre de ne pas en parler à Pansy ce qui fit rire les trois amis.

Malgré l'ambiance joyeuse de la soirée, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement mélancolique. Il aurait aimé pouvoir partager sa joie d'attendre un enfant avec ses deux meilleurs amis, même s'il pouvait imaginer leur réaction en apprenant l'identité de la mère. Pourtant, lui, l'arrivée de ce bébé le remplissait littéralement de joie, il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps, il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir tenir ce petit être dans ses bras et le fait qu'Hermione Granger soit sa mère n'enlevait rien à cela. Au contraire, la jeune femme ferrait une mère formidable, il en était certain et il se sentait étrangement rassuré de partager cela avec elle. Hermione n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place et à se moquer de lui contrairement à de nombreuses personnes, elle saurait l'aider à devenir un bon père.

Il aurait véritablement adoré faire part de toutes ces réflexions à ses amis, il était certain qu'ils comprendraient et Blaise pourrait surement lui donner de précieux conseils. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, il avait promit à Hermione de garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de le révéler à sa famille et à ses amis. Etrangement, Drago se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse peiner la jeune femme, elle lui semblait si fragile et tellement anxieuse qu'il ressentait un besoin impérieux de les protéger, elle comme leur bébé.

La nuit précédant la visite à Ste Mangouste, Hermione était terriblement anxieuse. Incapable de dormir, elle avait tenté de se plonger dans la lecture d'un bon livre ce qui habituellement réussissait immanquablement à la détendre mais ses angoisses revenaient inlassablement hanter ses pensées. Et si le bébé n'était pas en bonne santé ? S'il était malformé ? Ou s'il était victime d'une de ces terribles maladies génétiques ? Bien sur, elle avait lu une quantité phénoménale de grimoires sur le sujet ce qui ne l'avait guère rassuré. Elle avait notamment découvert que les maladies magiques avaient plus de chance d'atteindre un fœtus si un de ses parents au moins était de sang Pur. Foutu Malfoy ! Si son bébé était malade à cause de lui, elle l'égorgerait à mains nues ! Elle se morigéna intérieurement, elle était injuste avec Drago. Le blond s'était montré extraordinaire avec elle, il l'avait soutenu et avait calmé ses angoisses même depuis le désert égyptien. Il ne méritait décidément pas d'être égorgé à main nues. En plus, elle se sentait incapable de vivre cette grossesse sans lui.

Lorsqu'il fut environ minuit, la jeune femme qui tentait désespérément de poursuivre sa lecture, entendit la sonnerie caractéristique de son portable.

_De : Drago Malfoy_

_Tout va bien ? Pas trop inquiète ?_

Elle esquissa un sourire, touchée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle et s'empressa de répondre.

_De : Hermione Granger_

_Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas._

Une moue soucieuse se forma sur les lèvres de Drago en lisant sa réponse. Si Hermione était encore éveillée à cette heure là ça voulait dire qu'elle devait être en train de cogiter, songeant à toutes les mauvaises nouvelles que pourraient lui apporter la visite médicale.

_De : Drago Malfoy_

_Tu veux que je passe ?_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

_De : Hermione Granger_

_Oui, s'il-te-plait._

Il pianota rapidement.

_De : Drago Malfoy_

_J'arrive. _

Un sourire rassuré se forma sur les lèvres d'Hermione en lisant sa réponse. Décidément, il ne méritait pas d'être égorgé à mains nues.

« _Je vais devoir vous laisser, annonça Drago à ses amis.

Théodore et Blaise échangèrent un sourire entendu.

_Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le métis.

_Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un, répondit Drago avec nonchalance.

_Qui est l'heureuse, ou plutôt la malheureuse, élue ? Questionna Théo.

_Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde.

Ses amis échangèrent un regard intrigué. Sans être particulièrement vantard, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Drago de faire un mystère de ses conquêtes puisque de toute façon, elles ne duraient jamais plus d'une ou deux semaines.

_Ca serait sérieux cette fois ? demanda Blaise perspicace.

Drago esquissa un sourire. S'ils savaient !

_Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

_Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, ils allaient le retarder et il ne voulait pas laisser Hermione toute seule.

_Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, leur promit-il, mais pour l'instant, il faut que j'y aille. »

Et avant que ses amis aient pu ajouter un mot, il transplana.

Il trouva Hermione assise dans son canapé, un imposant grimoire ouvert sur ses genoux.

« _Si c'est un bouquin sur les maladies magiques, je le brule !

La jeune femme baissa la tête honteuse et ferma le livre.

_Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle, mais ça me fait tellement peur.

Le sorcier vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa un bras consolateur autour de ses épaules.

_Et c'est sur que lire un livre décrivant toutes les maladies horribles qui pourraient éventuellement atteindre notre bébé est le meilleur moyen de vaincre cette peur.

_Je préfère être au courant !

Il poussa un profond soupir.

_Hermione, commença-t-il en s'emparant de ses mains, toutes ces maladies son extrêmement rares, et ça ne sert à rien de t'angoisser pour ça, je t'assure.

_Je sais, marmonna-t-elle, mais quand même.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras.

_Je suis sur qu'il va très bien, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se pelotonna dans ses bras.

_Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

_Oui. »

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés. Drago caressa la joue d'Hermione qui leva ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle était magnifique, si fragile et si forte à la fois. Comme hypnotisée, elle laissa son regard se perdre dans l'abime orageux du sien. Elle laissa ses yeux courir sur les traits aristocratiques du blond, caressa du regard la courbe de sa mâchoire pour ensuite s'attarder sur ses lèvres charnues, se remémorant l'exquise sensation de ses baisers. Ils pouvaient à présent lire dans les yeux de l'autre, le même désir ardent. D'un geste, la jeune femme captura sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

« _Je devrais aller me coucher, marmonna Hermione vaguement honteuse en se détachant de ses lèvres.

_Je reste là.

Elle lui lança un regard inquiet.

_Pour dormir, précisa-t-il, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule.

Elle hocha la tête reconnaissante.

_Drago, je suis désolée pour…

Le jeune homme la coupa d'un petit rire.

_Tu ne m'as pas violé Granger, j'en avais très envie aussi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'était qu'un baiser. On est tous les deux un peu secoué en ce moment, c'est normal qu'on ait besoin d'un peu de… Réconfort.

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau, heureuse qu'il comprenne.

_Bonne nuit Drago.

_Bonne nuit Hermione, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser aérien sur sa joue. »

Presqu'une heure plus tard, Hermione avait regagné sa chambre pour tenter de s'endormir mais Drago pouvait encore l'entendre gigoter dans son lit. Il soupira et décida de quitter le canapé où il s'était installé pour aller voir ce qui l'agitait.

« _Tout va bien Granger ? demanda-t-il en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

_Ca va, marmonna-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire à l'entente de ce mensonge et s'assit à côté d'elle caressant sa chevelure broussailleuse.

La jeune femme se pelotonna contre lui et il s'allongea à ses côtés pour la bercer doucement.

_Drago ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? »

Il s'autorisa un sourire dans l'obscurité de la chambre et se glissa dans les couvertures avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

**Et voilaaaaa! C'est chou non?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu en tous cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews ;)**

**PS: Pour info, je vais essayer de publier tous les vendredi maintenant.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ste Mangouste

**Coucou,**

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ils me font énormément plaisir (n'hésitez pas à continuer).**

* * *

Dans l'étreinte réconfortante des bras de Drago, Hermione était finalement parvenue à s'endormir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne trouva qu'une place vide à ses côtés. Ouvrant paresseusement les yeux, elle constata qu'effectivement, la chambre était déserte. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Elle se remémora la soirée de la veille, elle était terriblement angoissée alors Drago était venu chez elle, ils avaient discuté un moment puis… Oh Merlin ! Elle l'avait embrassé ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait pris ses jambes à son cou. La jeune femme poussa un soupir désespéré, elle avait tout gâché. Il semblait pourtant prêt à s'occuper de ce bébé, à l'aimer même, et elle l'avait effrayé avec un stupide baiser, un baiser qui ne voulait strictement rien dire qui plus est !

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner –elle avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital après tout- lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Drago Malfoy faisant léviter devant lui deux tasses de café et un plateau chargé d'une quantité astronomique de viennoiseries.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, non seulement il ne s'était pas enfui mais en plus, il lui apportait le petit déjeuner au lit.

« _Enfin réveillée Granger ?

_Comme tu le vois, répondit-elle tandis qu'il déposait délicatement ses victuailles sur le lit.

_Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_Pas assez, répliqua-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

_C'est ça de passer ses nuits à potasser des grimoires…

Elle haussa les épaules en acceptant le croissant qu'il lui tendait.

_... Et à embrasser des blonds séduisants.

Elle piqua un fard.

_Ca me réussissait plutôt bien à Poudlard, répliqua-t-elle feignant d'ignorer sa réflexion et espérant qu'il en fasse de même.

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser en paix.

_Oui, mais tu ne m'aurais jamais embrassé à Poudlard.

Baissa la tête gênée et s'apprêta à répliquer

_Ce qui est dommage d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il songeur avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Le sourire en coin qu'elle connaissait si bien vint étirer les lèvres du blond.

_Et bien, j'aime bien t'embrasser, ou quand tu m'embrasses ce qui revient au même… Tes lèvres sont extrêmement douces et elles ont un goût délicieux, sucré, on dirait des bonbons. Si j'avais su tout ça plus tôt, je n'aurais pas perdu tout ce temps à t'insulter.

Son sourire s'accentua en remarquant que le rouge était monté aux joues de la jeune femme, il trouvait toujours aussi amusant de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Hermione baissa le visage, incapable de la regarder en face. Les compliments du sorcier sur ses lèvres l'avaient terriblement gênée, d'un part parce qu'il les avait prononcé d'un ton extrêmement sensuel ce qui les rendait presqu'indécent et d'autre part parce qu'elles lui faisaient étrangement plaisir. Personne avant Drago ne l'avait complimenté de la sorte, on avait souvent loué son intelligence et parfois même son élégance mais personne à part lui ne l'avait fait se sentir belle, désirable et charmante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela avec lui, lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, déjà, dans sa façon de la caresser, de la regarder, elle s'était senti sublime, unique, comme jamais auparavant.

_Granger ? demanda-t-il interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Je disais que tu étais toute rouge.

A ces mots elle rougit encore plus, arrachant un sourire moqueur au sorcier.

_Arrête Malfoy, bouda-t-elle.

Le blond continua de sourire, attendrit par le ton de la sorcière et décida de changer de sujet.

_Prête pour le rendez-vous ?

_Un peu anxieuse, avoua-t-elle.

_Un autre baisé pour te réconforter ?

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle.

_Malfoy, gronda-t-elle le regard noir.

_Quoi ? demanda-t-il feignant l'innocence. Je suis prêt à donner de ma personne pour t'aider. Tu devrais être contente.

_Arrêtes de te foutre de moi Malfoy !

_Mais je ne me fous pas de toi Grangie, je suis parfaitement sérieux et puis je te l'ai déjà dit… J'adore t'embrasser.

A nouveau, le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione.

_Merlin, murmura-t-elle, faites que mon bébé n'ait pas son foutu caractère.

Il ricana.

_Mieux vaut le mien que le tien Grangie.

_Ne m'appel pas Grangie ! Et puis je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à redire à mon caractère.

_C'est une plaisanterie j'espère. Allons Granger, tu avoueras que tu n'as pas un caractère qu'on pourrait qualifier de facile.

_Parce que toi, tu es quelqu'un de particulièrement sympathique ? demanda-t-elle narquoise.

_Evidemment, répliqua-t-il d'un air buté.

_Qu'est-ce que tu peux être arrogant, se moqua-t-elle.

_Et toi prétentieuse !

_C'est faux !

_Tu détestes avoir tord ! Miss-je-sais-tout…

_Oh ! Parce que Monsieur Malfoy admet facilement ses erreurs peut-être ?

_Pas besoin, je n'en fais jamais !

Elle ne put réprimer un rire face à tant de mauvaise fois et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se joindre à elle.

_Bon, d'accord, admit-il, il peut m'arriver de faire quelques erreurs.

_Et à moi de faire ma Miss-je sais-tout.

_Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire…

_Hey ! protesta-t-elle.

Il étouffa un petit rire en s'allongeant sur le matelas.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Grangie, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui, tu as aussi des bons côtés.

Elle se lova contre le jeune homme.

_Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle malicieuse. Et lesquels ?

_Tu embrasses bien…

_Malfoy, grogna-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Mais il la retint contre lui.

_Et tu es assez sexy, surtout quand tu t'énerves, et intelligente aussi, poursuivit-il songeur, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que notre bébé hérite de ton intelligence, sans le côté Miss-je-sais-tout bien entendu…

_Miss ou Monsieur-je-sais-tout, rectifia-t-elle.

_Oui, en effet… Commenta-t-il, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Ils restèrent un instant songeur, s'interroger sur le sexe de leur bébé rendait son existence plus réelle… Et plus angoissante.

_Tu préférerais quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

_Comment ça ?

_Une fille ou un garçon ?

Il resta un instant silencieux, comme pour réfléchir.

_Franchement ?

_Oui, franchement.

_Normalement, comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte, je devrais te dire que je veux un fils, un héritier… Mais pour être honnête, je m'en fiche. Que ce soit un petit garçon ou une petite fille, je suis sur que j'aimerais ce bébé de tout mon cœur.

Un léger sourire se peignit sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

_Et bien Malfoy, souffla-t-elle sincèrement impressionnée, quelle maturité.

_Je sais, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, il n'y a qu'une chose que je ne supporterais pas…

_Laquelle ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit.

_C'est qu'il ou elle ait tes cheveux.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond tandis que celui-ci peinait à se retenir de rire.

_Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit Malfoy, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, tu es toujours un sale petit Serpentard idiot et immature !

_Moi aussi je t'aime Grangie ! »

ooo

Alors que les cloches de la tour de Londres sonnaient dix heures, Drago et Hermione franchirent les portes du service de maternité de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Après s'être présentés au guichet, ils se dirigèrent vers une salle d'attente où ils attendirent, anxieux l'arrivé du médicomage.

« _Ca va ? » murmura le blond en saisissant la main tremblante de la jeune femme.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire faux.

Drago fronça les sourcils, prêt à la questionner d'avantage mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée dans la pièce d'une petite sorcière aux cheveux bruns ondulés relevés en chignon et aux jolis yeux noirs et bridés.

« _Bonjour, je suis le docteur Donovan, se présenta-t-elle en leur serrant la main.

Ils la saluèrent d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.

_Suivez-moi, je vous pris. »

Elle les conduisit devant une salle de consultation.

« _Monsieur…

_Malfoy, compléta Drago.

_Monsieur Malfoy, reprit-elle avec un sourire, pouvez-vous attendre ici quelques instants ? Je vous appellerai quand votre compagne sera installée. »

Drago resta un instant coi et avant qu'il n'ait pu la détromper, le médecin poussa la porte, entrainnant Hermione à sa suite.

« _Installez-vous Madame Malfoy, dit le Dr Donovan en désignant la table d'examen.

En s'entendant appeler ainsi, le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre la chamade.

_Heu… En fait, c'est Miss Granger, répliqua-t-elle gênée en s'allongeant.

_Oh, excusez-moi, je pensais que vous et votre compagnon étaient mariés.

Hermione, de plus en plus gêné, piqua un fard en sentant son cœur se serrer.

_Et bien, ce n'est pas non plus mon compagnon à vrais dire.

Ce fut au tour du Docteur Donovan d'être gênée.

_Je suis… Je suis vraiment désolée, balbutia-t-elle.

_Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce, Drago est le père de ce bébé et il veut s'impliquer autant que moi dans cette grossesse, c'est tout ce qui compte.

_Bien sur, approuva le docteur avec un sourire. Je vais donc procéder à l'examen et vous poser quelques questions un peu gênantes puis Monsieur Malfoy pourra entrer. »

ooo

Pendant ce temps là, Drago faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas tant les examens qui l'inquiétaient car, bien qu'un peu anxieux, il était persuadé qu'Hermione s'était fait un sang d'encre pour rien. C'était plutôt ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le docteur avait appelé Hermione « votre compagne ». Rien d'étonnant après tout qu'elle ait cru qu'ils étaient en couple, ils allaient avoir un bébé ensemble, mais ce qui le perturbait, c'était plutôt qu'il avait senti son cœur se serrer en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Quoi qu'ils en disent, leur situation était loin d'être ordinaire. Comment allaient-ils expliquer à leur bébé que, contrairement aux autres enfants, il n'était pas le fruit de deux personnes qui s'aiment mais plutôt d'une tension sexuelle trop longtemps accumulée entre deux vieux ennemis et d'une bouteille de vin français ? Leur en voudrait-il ? Et comment ferraient-ils pour la garde ? Drago, bien qu'il aime déjà ce bébé, se sentait incapable de s'occuper à temps plein d'un nouveau-né, il était même effrayé rien que d'y penser. Et puis il y avait Hermione… Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il avait toujours eu un faible pour la petite Miss-je-sais-tout, sans doute parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir : Sang-de-Bourbe, Griffondore, brillante, courageuse, indépendante,… Pas étonnant qu'en la recroisant quelques mois auparavant, il avait eu envie de la conquérir, il s'en était même fait un devoir, une obsession. Puis, au fil de leurs conversations, il s'était surprit à apprécier la jeune femme, son esprit acéré, sa douceur, son humour. Il avait fini par perdre de vue son objectif pour se contenter de profiter de ses rencontres avec Hermione et tout cela avait fini par lui faire peur, il ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour Granger n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'avait pas cessé de la voir pour autant, au contraire, il avait même accentué ses efforts, espérant qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait mise dans son lit, tous ses sentiments s'envoleraient. Bien sur, il avait réussi à l'avoir – il était Drago Malfoy après tout – mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait imaginé. Au lieu de voir ses sentiments s'évaporé, il n'avait plus eu qu'une seule envie : recommencer. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Granger, c'était tout simplement trop compliqué, ils étaient trop différents, opposés en tous points, elle l'avait toujours détesté et il avait toujours tout fait pour qu'elle le déteste. Il s'était décidé à l'oublier lorsque qu'elle avait franchi la porte de son bureau, quelques semaines auparavant et avait bouleversé sa vie. Et depuis cela, il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps avec elle, sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur les sentiments qui l'agitaient. Tendresse ? Surement, elle était la mère de son bébé après tout. Amitié ? Peut-être, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Désir ? Absolument, surtout lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé. Amour ?

Alors que le jeune homme pinçait les lèvres, confronté à cette question épineuse, la porte devant laquelle il faisait les cents pas s'ouvrit, interrompant le cours de ses pensés et le docteur Donovan l'invita à entrer.

Le jeune homme, le visage crispé en une grimace soucieuse se dirigea mécaniquement vers Hermione.

« _Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa main.

_Ca à l'air, répondit-elle tout aussi soucieuse. »

La médicomage s'approcha d'eux, la baguette en main.

« _Bien, maintenant nous allons voir si votre bébé se porte bien.

Les futurs parents échangèrent un regard anxieux.

_Détendez-vous, murmura le docteur en soulevant le pull d'Hermione.

La jeune femme serra la main de Drago fort dans la sienne.

Le médecin décrivit plusieurs arabesques avec sa baguette au dessus du ventre de la femme enceinte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit englobé d'un halo rose pale. Elle plaça ensuite ses mains sur le ventre d'Hermione et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la médicomage rouvrit les yeux comme sortant d'une transe.

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet.

_Alors ? demanda le sorcier à brûle pourpoint.

Le docteur leur offrit un sourire chaleureux.

_Votre bébé va merveilleusement bien ! Je n'ai détecté aucune maladie de quelque sorte que ce soit.

Les futurs parents s'entre regardèrent, fous de joie.

_C'est… C'est sur ? Balbutia Hermione.

_Absolument, confirma la médicomage.

_Parfait, soupira Drago.

_Bien, maintenant, nous allons tenter d'avoir une image de votre bébé, annonça le médecin.

Le même sourire impatient apparut sur les lèvres des deux parents.

D'un coup de baguette, le Dr Donovan fit disparaître le halo rose pour laisser place à un nouveau d'un bleu profond. Elle passa plusieurs fois sa baguette au dessus du ventre d'Hermione jusqu'à former une petit sphère d'énergie magique qu'elle fit léviter au centre de la pièce. Les deux parents suivirent la sphère des yeux, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

_Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Le médicomage donna un coup sec de sa baguette sur la sphère qui se dispersa en une infinité de paillettes bleutées jusqu'à former dans les airs l'image d'un minuscule fœtus.

_C'est… C'est notre bébé ? Balbutia Hermione.

Le docteur hocha la tête avec un sourire attendri.

_Magnifique, souffla Drago.

La future mère hocha la tête.

_Il est tellement minuscule.

_Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir tes cheveux, souffla Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione.

_Abruti, siffla-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire.

_Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy ?

_Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

_Voulez-vous connaître le sexe de votre enfant ?

Les deux futurs parents se consultèrent d'un regard.

_Absolument. »

* * *

**Alors, fille ou garçon? Suspense... Suspense... :P**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review pour me faire part de vos suggestions/questions/critiques/commentaires/ ect.**

**PS: je part samedi en vacances pour une semaine donc il n'y aura pas de chapitre posté vendredi prochain, désolée mais j'essayerai de me rattraper en en postant un lundi (voir même dimanche si j'ai le courage)**


	5. Chapter 5: une fille

**Coucou,**

**Comme promis je vous poste cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)**

**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, qui me suivent et/ou me follow, ça ma fait super plaisir et c'est vraiment motivant pour continuer à écrire (donc n'hésitez surtout pas à continuer :P)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_ « _Voulez-vous connaître le sexe de votre enfant ?_

_Les deux futurs parents se consultèrent d'un regard._

__Absolument. »_

Drago pressa la main d'Hermione, le cœur battant.

« _Bien, commença le docteur ménageant le suspense, votre bébé est… Une petite fille.

Drago plongea son regard acier dans celui, brillant de larmes d'Hermione.

_Une petite fille, répéta-t-il abasourdi. »

La future mère esquissa un timide sourire tandis que Drago l'enlaçait sous le regard attendrit du docteur Donovan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en sortant de l'hôpital, Drago et Hermione se séparèrent et la jeune femme, épuisé rentra se reposer chez elle.

Toutefois, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil tant l'attitude du blond l'avait déroutée. Passée l'euphorie d'apprendre qu'ils allaient être parents d'une petite fille, il s'était subitement assombri et avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu… seul. Et bien qu'il réfléchisse seul, songea la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux allongée dans son confortable canapé. Elle réprima un sanglot. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, elle était particulièrement émotive en ce moment et le comportement glacial de Malfoy ne faisait rien pour arranger ça. Elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir partager sa joie avec lui mais bien sur, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, il avait préféré fuir. C'était typique de Malfoy.

Elle finit pourtant pas s'endormir en maudissant Drago pour sa lâcheté et ne fut réveillée que plusieurs heures plus tard par la sonnerie agaçante de son portable.

_De : Drago Malfoy._

_Peux-tu passer au Manoir ? Il faut qu'on parle._

A la lecture de ce message, son cœur s'emballa. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

La sorcière pressentait que cette conversation risquait de ne pas lui plaire, d'un autre côté, avait-elle d'autres choix que d'accepter ?

Elle s'empara de son téléphone.

_De : Hermione Granger_

_J'arrive dans 15 min._

ooo

En effet, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune femme tranplanna devant l'imposant Manoir Malfoy. Elle attendit, en se tordant les mains d'anxiété que Drago vienne lui ouvrir De quoi pouvait-il bien vouloir parler ? Cela avait forcément un rapport avec leur bébé mais lequel ?

Le jeune homme vint l'accueillir, un sourire légèrement forcé aux lèvres et le conduisit le long d'un étroit chemin qui menait à l'édifice. Hermione eut tout le loisir d'admirer les paons albinos qui s'ébattaient près des étangs ainsi que les bosquets parfaitement taillés et les somptueuses fontaines qui donnaient à ce jardin un air étonnement bucolique.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le somptueux manoir que Narcissa Malfoy avait fait entièrement restaurer avant de partir pour l'Italie. Hermione peina à reconnaître l'endroit où elle avait été emprisonné. Le manoir n'avait plus rien du lieu sinistre où elle avait cru mourir sous les cous de Bellatrix. Les riches tentures pendues aux mures, les tableaux, les vases, les lustres en cristal, toutes les décorations donnaient à ce château une atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas. Drago ne put retenir un sourire fier devant l'air étonné de la jeune femme, sa mère avait été exceptionnelle, faisant disparaître le fantôme de Voldemort qui continuait à hanter ces lieux même après la défaite du mage noir et redonnant au Manoir le charme qu'il possédait durant son enfance.

Le jeune homme invita Hermione à s'installer dans un petit salon tandis qu'il allait prévenir les elfes de leur préparer à dîner.

Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Hermione commença à faire les cents pas. Que pouvait bien vouloir Drago ? Il semblait si distant depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Ste Mangouste. Et s'il voulait renoncer et les abandonner elle et le bébé ? Il l'avait tellement soutenu ces dernières semaines, elle ne pourrait pas continuer sans lui.

En se retournant pour arpenter une nouvelle fois le riche parquet du salon, Hermione croisa le regard de Drago qui, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, la fixait avec un sourire narquois.

« _Tu devrais arrêter de t'angoisser Granger.

_Je… Je ne m'angoisse pas, balbutia-t-elle.

Il ricana, d'un rire nerveux.

_Evidement. Et c'est pour ça que tu tournes comme une lionne en cage ? Pardonne-moi pour le mauvais jeu de mot.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

_C'est juste que… Que je me demandais ce que tu voulais.

Le visage du jeune homme se tendit.

_Assied-toi, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Elle obéit et il prit place à ses côtés.

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, commença-t-il en lui prenant la main.

_Et ? demanda-t-elle le cœur battant.

_Hermione, je crois qu'il faut qu'on prenne certaines décisions.

_Lesquelles ?

_Et bien… Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi…

Hermione se figea, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Qu'est-ce qui allait être difficile pour elle ?

_Quoi Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir. Il fallait qu'il lui en parle, la situation devenait intenable pour lui.

_Tu ne penses pas qu'il serrait temps d'en parler à nos proches ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer. En effet, l'idée ne l'enchantait guère.

_Mais pourquoi ? Geignit-elle. On pourrait attendre encore un peu...

_Hermione, souffla-t-il agacé, je viens d'apprendre que je vais avoir une fille. Tu ne penses pas que j'ai envie de partager tout ça avec mes amis ? Tu ne crois pas que je j'aimerais avertir ma mère ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se plongea dans la contemplation du tapis bleu marine qui ornait le salon.

_Mais leur réaction…

Le blond se radoucit et, avec un léger sourire, lui saisit le menton à deux doigts pour la forcer à les regarder.

_Hermione, si ce sont vraiment nos amis, ils comprendront…

_Tu crois ? Chuchota-t-elle.

_J'en suis certain, répondit-il d'une voix chaude.

_Mais ta mère, protesta-t-elle.

Drago soupira. _Sa mère_, sujet épineux. Depuis qu'il avait apprit l'existence de ce bébé, il n'avait cessé de songer à elle. Il avait d'abord pensé ne rien lui dire mais plus l'existence de cette petite fille devenait concrète, plus il ressentait le besoin de partager son bonheur avec elle. Après tout, peut-être pourraient-ils enfin se réconcilier ?

_Elle a le droit de savoir je crois. Et puis elle m'aime, elle comprendra…

En effet, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait dénier à Narcissa Malfoy c'est qu'elle aimait son fils par-dessus tout et avait toujours tout fait pour le protéger.

_Tu as raison, reconnu Hermione, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi éternellement.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

_Ca vaut aussi pour toi tu sais.

_Tu es sur ?

_Hermione, tu penses vraiment que mes amis seront capables de garder ça pour eux ? En plus Théo bosse avec Potter.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

_Si tu leur demande gentiment…

Le visage de Drago se tordit en une grimace douloureuse.

_Moi ? Demander gentiment ?

_Tu pourrais les menacer sinon, suggéra-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

_Tu me demande vraiment de menacer mes amis Granger ? demanda-t-il faussement choqué.

_Ne me fais pas croire que ça te dérangerait.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

_Non, en effet. Mais ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

_Et pourquoi donc ?

_D'abord parce que c'est un secret bien trop gros à garder, j'aurais beau les menacer de tous les Doloris du Monde, ils ne seraient jamais capable de tenir leur langue. Ensuite, même si par le plus grand des miracles, ils le faisaient, Potter et Weasley finiraient fatalement par découvrir ta grossesse à un moment ou à un autre. Tu ne préfères pas leur annoncer toi-même ?

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains.

_Tu as raison, marmonna-t-elle.

_Pardon, j'ai mal entendu.

_Tu as raison…

_Comment…

_C'est bon Malfoy, ça suffit !

Il ricana.

_Excuse-moi, c'est tellement rare que tu dises ça.

_J'espère que tu en as profité parce que ça ne risque pas de se reproduire.

_C'est ce qu'on verra !

_Très bien, puisque tu es si brillant, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la manière dont on pourrait le leur annoncer ?

_Et bien, oui je suis brillant, parce que j'ai une idée ! »

Drago lui exposa ensuite son idée, il avait prévu de tout annoncer à tout le monde le lendemain et Hermione dut reconnaître qu'en effet, c'était assez brillant… Et tout aussi risqué.

ooo

Le jeune homme la conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la salle à manger où le repas avait été servi et, heureux d'avoir obtenue d'elle qu'ils mettent leur proches au courant, décida d'orienter la conversation sur des sujets plus léger tel que le prénom qu'ils allaient donner à leur bébé.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Alicia ? suggéra-t-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

_Non, trancha-t-il.

_Et pourquoi non ?

_Je n'aime pas. Une Malfoy ne peut pas porter un prénom aussi banal qu'Alicia.

La jeune femme ricana.

_C'est sur que les prénoms des Malfoy sont loin d'être banals.

_Un problème contre les prénoms de ma famille Granger ? Demanda-t-il vexé.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_Non tient, prend Bellatrix par exemple, c'est tellement mignon pour un bébé.

_Bellatrix n'était pas une Malfoy, répliqua Drago piqué au vif.

_C'était une Black, ça revient au même.

Elle avait fait exprès de choisir cet exemple, sachant le peu d'affection que Drago portait à sa défunte tante. Elle ne voulait pas le vexer mais il fallait avouer que des prénoms tels que Lucius et Abraxas ne valaient guère mieux.

Drago souffla, boudeur.

_Pourquoi pas Whilelmina?

Hermione haussa un sourcil moqueur.

_C'est une plaisanterie ? Rassure-moi.

Drago pinça les lèvres agacé.

_Sache, pour ta gouverne, que Whilelmina est un prénom sorcier très ancien. Plusieurs femmes Malfoy très illustre ont d'ailleurs été prénommées ainsi !

Hermione soupira.

_C'était peut-être à la mode au Moyen-âge Drago mais aujourd'hui plus aucune sorcière ne s'appelle Whilelmina et il est hors de question que ma fille écope de ce nom parce que tu veux honorer je ne sais quelle tradition malfoyenne !

_Et alors ! Je ne veux pas que ma fille se retrouve avec un prénom moldu à la con !

_Comment ça un prénom moldu à la con ? Tu préfères un prénom sorcier archaïque peut-être ?

_Parfaitement !

La jeune femme, furieuse se leva de table.

_Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! »

La jeune femme quitta la salle à manger d'un pas vif. Quel sale petit Serpentard abruti !

« Granger ! Granger attend moi ! »

La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas, pressée de quitter le manoir.

« Merde Granger, tu vas m'attendre oui ! »

Il finit par la rattraper et la saisit par le bras mais la jeune femme tenta de se débattre et il la plaqua contre le mur d'un couloir désert.

« _Lâches-moi Malfoy.

_Pas envie, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La fureur de la voir partir et s'opposer à ses choix s'était transformée en un désir ardent qui le consumait depuis un certain temps déjà.

_Malfoy laisses-moi partir ! s'écria-t-elle tremblante de rage.

_Pour aller où ? demanda-t-il narquois sans la lâcher.

_Chez moi évidement !

_C'est drôle, parce que pour sortir, il fallait prendre le couloir de gauche, celui-ci mène vers ma chambre.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix grave qui fit trembler Hermione sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler

La jeune femme resta coite, affreusement gênée.

_Merci pour l'info, finit-elle par répliquer en faisant mine de revenir sur ses pas.

Mais il l'empêcha de bouger.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es affreusement sexy quand tu t'énerves ?

Il avait repris ce ton rauque et sensuel, celui sur lequel il avait parlé de ses lèvres ce matin même, celui qui l'avait fait craquer quelques mois auparavant.

_Malfoy, chuchota-t-elle comme une mise en garde.

_Granger. » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en caressant du bout des doigts son cou, sa joue, ses lèvres.

Elle plongea ses yeux chocolats dans ceux noir de désir du blond et d'un même geste, ils unirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné.

Il l'entraina rapidement vers sa chambre au bout du couloir, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Tous deux sentaient confusément que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire serait lourd de conséquences mais c'était bien plus fort qu'eux. Il avait envie d'elle comme jamais. Elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent nu, pressés l'un contre l'autre, tremblant d'un désir trop longtemps étouffé. Ils firent passionnément l'amour plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**

**Ne sont-ils pas mignons? **

**A vendredi pour le prochain chapitre (et comme d'hab' n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews)**


	6. Chapter 6: La cuisse de grenouille

**Hello,**

**Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui follow la fiction ou la mettent dan leurs favoris, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et j'adore avoir vos avis .**

* * *

Hermione fut réveillée par l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison qui apportait avec lui un plateau garnis de victuailles.

Elle ouvrit paresseusement et constata que sa tête reposait sur le torse de Drago et que celui-ci avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille.

« _Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle répondit par un léger sourire et sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous l'effet de la gêne.

_Pas besoin de rougir Grangie, railla-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant que répondre.

_C'était sympa, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

_Oui, assez, répondit-elle avec un sourire niais qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Mais très vite, le sourire s'effaça du visage d'Hermione et ses lèvres se joignirent en une grimace soucieuse.

_Oh Grangie, soupira-t-il visiblement affligé, je vois d'ici les petits rouages de ton cerveau tourner à pleine vitesse pour comprendre ce que cette nuit implique entre nous.

La grimace de la jeune femme s'accentua.

_C'est normal Drago, c'est quand même étrange avoue-le !

_Etrange, releva-t-il faussement vexé. J'aurais préféré une phrase du genre 'C'était fantastique, merci Drago tu es le meilleur amant que j'ai jamais eu !' mais pas 'C'était étrange'.

La jeune femme éclata de rire malgré elle.

_Arrête, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, marmonna-t-elle.

_Oui, je sais, admit-il en ancrant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Ecoute Hermione, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait en faire toute une histoire, ce n'est pas un drame après tout, et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrive.

_Si tu le dis marmonna la jeune femme, tu dois avoir raison.

_J'ai toujours raison Granger !

Elle esquissa un sourire et but une gorgée du café que l'elfe avait apporté.

_J'ai demandé à Mocky de t'apporter des affaires, reprit Drago. Tu n'as pas oublié ce qui nous attend aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme soupira et fit non de la tête. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? Aujourd'hui, ils devaient annoncer sa grossesse à leurs amis.

Le blond esquissa un sourire moqueur.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer.

_Ouai, marmonna-t-elle guère convaincue.

Il lui tendit un croissant.

_Tu devrais manger.

L'odeur sucrée, écœurante, lui arracha une grimace de dégout.

_Non merci.

_Mange Granger, insista-t-il en rapprochant le croissant d'elle.

La jeune femme plaqua une main sur sa bouche et fit non de la tête en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » S'alarma Drago.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas et se précipita en direction de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, Hermione était agenouillée devant la cuvette des toilettes. Le jeune homme inquiet, bien qu'écœuré par l'odeur de vomi, s'approcha d'elle et lui releva les cheveux.

« _Granger, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il lorsque ses vomissement cessèrent.

_Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des nausées matinales Malfoy ? marmonna-t-elle en se relevant péniblement pour se rincer la bouche.

_Euh… Plus ou moins…

_Très bien, alors la prochaine fois que je te dis que je ne veux pas manger quelque chose, tu évites de me l'agiter sous le nez !

Le jeune homme grimaça.

_D'accord, désolé Granger.

_Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-elle. Mais tu veux bien sortir, le temps que je prenne une douche ?

_Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu…

_Sort de là Malfoy ! » S'exclama-t-elle en le poussant hors de la pièce.

Et elle claqua la porte sous les ricanements du blond.

ooo

En arrivant devant _'La cuisse de grenouille'_, un célèbre restaurant français du Chemin de Traverse, Harry Potter se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser Hermione à les inviter à déjeuner ici. La lettre qu'ils avaient reçue était plutôt énigmatique et il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de faire tant de mystères.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Ginny puis ils se dirigèrent vers le maître d'hôtel et annoncèrent qu'ils avaient une réservation au nom de Granger. Celui-ci, un sorcier d'aspect âgé au crane dégarni, jeta un coup d'œil au livre de réservation avant de leur jeter un regard circonspect et de les inviter à le suivre.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon privé situé au fond du restaurant. Arrivé devant la porte, Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle demandé un salon ?

Le majordome poussa la porte et annonça l'arrivée du couple.

Hermione, le cœur battant, se précipita à la rencontre de ses amis.

« Harry ! Ginny ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

Ils l'enlacèrent et la suivirent à l'intérieur du salon. Celui-ci était richement décoré avec d'élégantes moulures au plafond, des murs crème, des lustres en cristal et une large table pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Au fond de la pièce, une large baie vitrée diffusait une chaude lumière. Devant cette fenêtre, un jeune homme leur faisait dos, observant le jardin du restaurant. Et ce jeune homme aux cheveux clairs reconnaissables entre tous et vêtu d'un élégant costume anthracite qui mettait son teint opalin en valeur n'était autre que… Drago Malfoy !

« _Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? S'exclama Harry.

Drago se retourna pour adresser un sourire en coin à son éternel rival.

_Et bien… Heu… C'est-à-dire que… Balbutia Hermione.

_Hermione, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Demanda le brun les poings serrés de colère.

_Relax Potter, intervint Drago en venant se placer aux côtés d'Hermione, asseyez-vous, vous n'allez pas tarder à comprendre.

Mais le brun ne bougea pas.

_Harry… » Supplia Hermione d'une petite voix.

Avisant l'air désespéré de son amie, le sorcier acquiesça doucement et prit place à la table, rapidement rejoint par sa femme qui s'assit à sa droite.

D'un élégant geste de la main, Drago invita Hermione à rejoindre ses amis mais la jeune femme refusa d'un signe de tête, bien trop anxieuse pour rester en place. Le blond acquiesça, le visage fermé, tout aussi tendu qu'elle.

Tandis que Drago reprenait sa position devant la fenêtre, Hermione commença à faire les cents pas, sous le regard incrédule de ses amis. Un lourd silence s'installa sur la pièce, Hermione faisait tout pour éviter les regards interrogateurs du couple et ne pouvait pas aller parler à Drago sans craindre qu'Harry ne se jette sur le blond. Ce dernier, quand à lui semblait particulièrement anxieux bien qu'il tente de ne rien en laisser paraître en conservant un visage de marbre. Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet, tachant de lire des émotions sous son masque de glace. Le blond tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, un rictus qui se voulait rassurant sur ses lèvres fines. Elle hocha légèrement la tête, appréciant l'effort, elle-même était incapable du moindre sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter.

« Monsieur et Madame Nott. » Annonça le majordome.

« A moi de jouer. » Marmonna Drago en passant devant elle pour rejoindre la porte.

Il esquissa un sourire en constatant que les Potter s'étaient figés à l'annonce du majordome. Quelle que soit l'issue de ce déjeuner, il aurait au moins eu le plaisir d'avoir déboussolé le célèbre Harry Potter.

Tandis que Drago faisait la bise à Pansy Nott, anciennement Parkinson, Hermione vint se coller contre le mur du fond de la pièce, dans l'espoir dérisoire de passer inaperçue.

« _Drago, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? S'exclama la brune en désignant Harry, Ginny et Hermione.

Drago poussa un soupire, ça ne s'annonçait pas facile. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Hermione dans l'espoir de recevoir un peu de soutient mais le regard de la jeune femme en disait long : _C'est ton idée, c'est tes amis, alors c'est ton problème_.

_Drago, répéta Pansy d'une voix suraigüe.

_Du calme, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Allez vous asseoir, vous n'allez pas tarder à comprendre.

Pansy afficha un air incrédule tandis qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur les lèvres de Théo.

_Tu plaisantes Drago ? Demanda-t-il. Tu espères franchement qu'on va t'obéir sans poser de questions ?

Le blond se maudit d'avoir des amis aussi buttés et surtout de ne pas pouvoir les attendrir comme Hermione l'avait fait avec Potter.

_Théo, s'il-te-plait, on vous expliquera tout, on attend juste que tous le monde soit arrivé.

_Et qui est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Pansy visiblement déterminée à ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait jamais pu supporter Lavande Brown, si il lui disait qu'elle arrivait ainsi que Weasley, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou.

_Vous verrez bien.

_Drago, soupira Théo agacé.

Le blond inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme, il était à deux doigts de leur jeter un sort. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide ou il ne répondait plus de lui.

Et sur ce coup ci, Merlin semblait plutôt disposé à l'écouter même s'il se présenta sous la forme d'Harry Potter.

_Ca ne sert à rien d'insister Nott, ils ne veulent rien dire, intervint le brun en désignant Hermione et Drago. Autant venir vous asseoir.

Théo haussa les épaules, et entraina Pansy vers la table, se rangeant aux arguments de Potter. Les deux sorciers avaient suivi la même formation et travaillaient désormais ensemble au bureau des aurors, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu sans être particulièrement proches mais Théo lui faisait confiance. Si Potter n'avait rien pu tirer de Drago, ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

_Vous ne voulez vraiment rien nous dire ? Demanda Pansy une fois qu'ils furent installés face aux Potter.

Drago et Hermione gardèrent le silence.

Ginny soupira.

_Allez, supplia la rouquine, au moins un petit indice.

Silence.

_Peut être qu'ils sont ensemble ? suggéra Théo.

Les trois autres ne purent réprimer un fou rire tandis que Drago et Hermione se jetaient un regard entendu de part et d'autre de la pièce.

_J'ai du mal à imaginer, marmonna Harry.

_Pas moi, rétorqua Ginny.

_Sur ce coup là, je suis d'accord avec Potter, intervint Pansy. Vous avez oublié comment ils se détestaient à Poudlard ?

_Et alors, répliqua Ginny. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Drago poussa un soupir désespéré et s'apprêtait à leur rétorquer qu'ils avaient tous faux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le majordome qui laissa passer Blaise Zabini.

_Que… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Balbutia le métis sans même prendre le temps de saluer Drago.

_Content de te voir aussi, répliqua-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Le métis lui serra la main.

_Alors ? Insista-t-il.

Drago soupira encore une fois.

_Vas t'asseoir, répéta-t-il d'une voix monocorde pour la troisième fois de la matinée, vous n'allez pas tarder à comprendre.

Hermione ne put réprimer un rire nerveux face à l'agacement perceptible de Drago. Le blond lui jeta un regard furieux qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité d'Hermione. C'était bien fait pour lui, quelle idée de vouloir l'annoncer à tous leurs amis en même temps !

Blaise, incrédule, se tourna vers le reste des convives.

_Ramènes toi Zabini, intervint Théodore, ils ne veulent rien nous dire de toute façon.

_Comment ça _ils_ ? Demanda le métis.

_Tu devrais vraiment t'asseoir, intervint Pansy.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et interrogea Théo du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête et le jeune homme prit place à leur côté.

_Il parlait de Granger et Drago, expliqua la brune.

_Gran… Granger et Drago, balbutia-t-il. Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

Les deux autres couples haussèrent les épaules dans un parfait ensemble.

_On en était à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, l'informa Théo un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Potter et Pansy pensent que c'est impossible mais Madame Potter nous a très justement rappelés qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Blaise éclata de rire.

_Oui, je les vois bien en couple, commenta-t-il.

_Merci, répondit Ginny avec un sourire rayonnant.

Harry poussa un soupir consterné.

_Mais non voyons, c'est impossible.

_Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous ont réuni ici ? Demanda Ginny.

_Peut-être qu'ils ont un énorme service à nous demander, suggéra Pansy. Ce qui expliquerait que l'on soit dans un restaurant hors de prix.

_Dites, intervint Drago agacé, ça ne vous dérange pas de parler de nous comme si on n'était pas là ?

Les cinq autres lui retournèrent un visage courroucé.

_Vous ne voulez toujours pas nous dire ce qu'on fait ici ? Finit par demander Pansy avec un petit sourire.

Drago et Hermione firent non de la tête.

_Alors on continu, conclu Ginny.

Le blond vint se placer contre le mur, à côté d'Hermione, un air désespéré sur le visage. La jeune femme lui retourna un sourire entendu, elle lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il lui répondit par une petite grimace et s'empara de sa main, profitant que les autres étaient trop occupés par leur conversation.

_Peut-être qu'ils ont tué quelqu'un et qu'ils ont besoin de nous pour cacher les corps, suggéra Blaise qui avait toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination.

Tous les autres, y compris les deux intéressés, éclatèrent de rire.

_Pourquoi pas, marmonna Théo, ça serait bien le genre de Drago.

_Je suis assez d'accord, ajouta Ginny.

_Mais non voyons, c'est impossible, intervint Harry.

_Merci Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. Enfin quelqu'un de sensé !

_C'est impossible, reprit le Survivant, parce que la seule personne qu'Hermione serait susceptible d'assassiner un jour se trouve justement à côté d'elle en ce moment.

_Idem pour Drago, ajouta Théo avec un sourire en coin.

_C'est faux Potter, répliqua Hermione, maintenant il y a deux personnes que je suis susceptible d'assassiner et tu es la deuxième !

_Oh Mione, pas la peine de t'énerver mais c'est quand même frustrant pour nous de ne pas savoir.

_C'est bon, j'abandonne, lança Hermione à Drago en faisant mine de s'en aller. Tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller sans moi.

Mais le blond la retint par le bras.

_Ca ne va pas Granger, tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser tous seul avec eux ! En plus, les derniers qui manquent sont justement _tes_ invités.

_Oui mais c'est _ton_ idée, répliqua-t-elle.

_Fais gaffe Granger, chuchota-t-il à son oreille sous le regard intrigué des autres, la dernière fois que tu as voulu t'enfuir et que je ne t'ai pas laissé partir, on sait tous les deux comment ça s'est terminé…

La jeune femme piqua un fard tandis qu'un sourire un coin se formait sous les lèvres du blond.

_En plus, ajouta-t-il plus fort, ce n'est pas très Griffondore de vouloir prendre la fuite.

_Tu m'emmerdes Malfoy.

Leurs cinq invités échangèrent des regards intrigués.

_La thèse du couple reprend du poil de la bête, commenta Théo.

_Elle a quand même dit qu'il l'emmerdait, contra sa femme.

_Qui est-ce que Malfoy n'emmerde pas ? Répliqua Harry.

_Un point pour Potter, lança Blaise visiblement très amusé.

_C'est vous qui m'emmerdez, grommela Drago.

_Toujours pas prêt à nous dire pourquoi on est là ? Demanda Pansy.

_Toujours pas.

_Alors tu la ferme.

Les futurs parents soupirèrent en concert.

_Cinq galions, qu'ils sont en couple lança Blaise.

_Je rêve ou ils parient ? Demanda Hermione à Drago.

Celui-ci répondit par une grimace affligée.

_Je suis Zabini, ajouta Ginny, cinq galions sur un couple.

_Dix galions qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, contra Pansy.

_Tu es sure ma chérie ?

_Prépare-toi à payer Pansy, ricana Blaise. »

Drago allait leur conseiller de se taire et d'économiser leur argent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le majordome. Hermione sursauta et s'agrippa à la main de Drago ce qui n'échappa pas aux convives, en particulier à Ginny et Blaise qui échangèrent un sourire victorieux.

Hermione, toujours agrippée à la main de Drago, se dirigea vers la porte, entrainant le blond à sa suite.

A peine furent ils arrivés que déjà, Ron tenant par la main sa femme Lavande franchissait le seuil.

Le roux se figea sur le seuil tandis qu'un lourd silence s'installait sur la pièce, seulement troublé par un très net « Oh non, pas elle. » de Pansy qui venait d'apercevoir Lavande.

Après quelques instants, le rouquin sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« _Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

Hermione resta figée face à la lueur de colère qui brillait dans les prunelles de son ami tandis que Drago dut se forcer à réprimer un sourire.

_Franchement, marmonna-t-il, vous ne pourriez pas diversifier un peu vos entrées ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé tandis qu'Harry pouffait tous bas, il avait bien fait de venir, ça promettait d'être intéressant.

_Hermione ? Demanda Ron furieux et incrédule.

Constatant que la jeune femme était bien trop effrayée pour répondre, Drago décida de prendre les devants et lui pressa la main pour la rassurer.

_Allez vous asseoir Weasley, on va tous vous expliquer d'ici quelques minutes.

_Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Je veux savoir _maintenant_ !

La jeune femme, muette de terreur, pressa un peu plus la main de Drago que le ton de Weasley commençait à sérieusement agacer.

_Tu sauras quand on aura envie que tu saches Weasley, répliqua-t-il glacial. Maintenant vas t'asseoir.

Mais Ron ne bougea pas, défiant Drago du regard.

_Ron viens, appela Ginny, nous ça fait presqu'une demi-heure qu'on attend tous ça parce que tu es incapable d'arriver à l'heure !

Les autres approuvèrent, unanimes.

_Magne toi Weasley, grogna Blaise, ta sœur et moi on a de l'argent à gagner.

_Ou à perdre, ajouta Pansy.

Cédant à la pression du groupe, le couple Weasley prit place autour de la table, vite rejoint par Hermione et Drago. Dès qu'ils furent tous assis, des boissons apparurent et Drago invita chacun à se servir.

Les futurs parents s'entre regardèrent, ignorant ostensiblement les regards curieux de leurs amis. Après un certain temps, Hermione hocha doucement la tête et ils se levèrent tous les deux.

_Bien, commença Drago. Il est temps de vous annoncer pourquoi nous vous avons réuni ici.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui prit une grande inspiration.

_Je… Je suis enceinte. »

* * *

**Et voila, la suite la semaine prochaine!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review!**

**Bisous ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Je suis enceinte

**Hello,**

**Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre! Je sais, je sais, c'était assez sadique la manière dont j'ai coupé la dernière fois, pardonnez-moi, promis je ne le referais plus (enfin, pas au prochain chapitre du moins :P)!**

**En tous cas, tous vos reviews (même vos menaces de mort) m'ont fait super plaisir. Merci! Merci! Merci! (et surtout n'hésitez pas à continuer ;) ). Et merci également à tous ceux qui follow ou favorite cette fiction.**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

_« Je… Je suis enceinte. »_

Drago et Hermione se rassirent tandis que les autres se lançaient des regards effarés de part et d'autre de la table.

« _Que… Quoi ? demanda finalement Harry.

_Je suis enceinte, répéta Hermione avec plus d'aplomb.

_Enceinte… Marmonna Théo avec un sourire en coin.

_C'est pas possible, commenta Pansy.

_Nan, chuchota Ginny.

_Bien joué Drago, ajouta Blaise avec un clin d'œil entendu.

_Mais quel rapport avec lui ? Demanda Ron en pointant Drago du doigt.

Pansy ricana.

_Ca paraît évident Weasley…

Le visage de Ron reflétait la plus totale incompréhension.

_C'est Drago le père, expliqua Blaise comme si c'était une évidence.

Ron ouvrit la bouche en grand tandis que ses oreilles prenaient une dangereuse teinte rougeâtre, preuve de sa fureur.

_N'est-ce pas Drago ? Demanda rapidement le métis.

Il hocha doucement la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_Tu as mis ma meilleure amie enceinte ! s'exclama Ron.

Il se mit debout et sortit sa baguette, suivit de peu par Drago.

_Jaloux Weasley ? Railla le blond.

Ron s'empourpra, tremblant de rage tandis que Lavande fronçait les sourcils, vexée.

_Ron calmes-toi, intervint Harry.

_Non Harry ! Il a mis Hermione enceinte ! Tu te rends compte ? Il a mis Hermione enceinte !

_Oui Ron, je me rends compte.

_Je crois que tout le monde a bien comprit Weasley, répliqua Drago moqueur.

Ron pointa sa baguette sur lui.

_Fait gaffe Weasley…

_Ronnie, couina Lavande.

_Ca suffit ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant, sa baguette à la main.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent étonné.

_Laisses-moi faire Hermione, cette sale fouine va payer pour ce qu'il a fait !

_Tu peux toujours essayer.

_Vous baissez vous baguettes _maintenant_, ou c'est moi qui vous jette un sort !

_Mais Hermione, protesta le roux, il t'a mise enceinte !

_Je sais Ron ! Je sais ! Figures toi que c'est moi qui supporte les maux de ventre, les nausées et tout le reste ! Alors oui, je sais, je suis enceinte !

_Et c'est à cause de lui ! Il t'a… Il t'a mise enceinte !

_Non Ron, répliqua-t-elle furieuse, il ne m'a pas _mise enceinte_ ! Il faut être deux pour ce genre de chose !

_Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle était plus que consentante, intervint Drago avec un sourire narquois.

_Toi ! Grogna Ron.

_Stop ! S'écria-t-elle. Il a raison Ron, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende, qu'on me protège, ou je ne sais quelle autre idiotie du genre ! Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que mes amis soient avec moi et me soutiennent. Et là, tu m'aiderais beaucoup si tu voulais bien t'asseoir et éviter de te battre en duel avec Drago !

_Dommage, railla le blond, un duel ça me tentait bien…

_La ferme Malfoy, répliqua la jeune femme, et assieds-toi aussi !

Les deux hommes obtempérèrent en même temps sans cesser de se défier du regard, plongeant la pièce dans un silence tendu, seulement brisé par le cliquetis des couverts des convives.

_Donc, reprit Harry d'une voix hésitante, vous allez avoir un bébé… Tous les deux ?

_C'est ça, confirma Drago.

_Mais vous êtes… Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ? Demanda Blaise.

_Non, répondit Hermione, nous ne sommes pas en couple.

_Je vous l'avais bien dit, intervint Pansy, toi et Potter vous me devez dix galions chacun !

_C'est bon Pansy, on a comprit, la rabroua Drago.

_Mais, si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda Théo.

_Il faut vraiment te faire un dessin Nott ? Railla le blond.

_Alors c'est juste un accident ? Intervint Ron.

Les deux parents répondirent par une grimace courroucée.

_La prochaine fois que tu traite mon bébé d'accident Ronald, je te jette un sort, menaça Hermione.

_Elle n'en aura pas le temps Weasley, parce que je t'aurais tué bien avant.

_Mais, intervint Ginny, vous allez avoir un bébé ensemble alors que vous n'avez jamais pu vous supporter ? Vous ne pensez pas que ça risque d'être un peu compliqué ?

Les futurs parents échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_Bien sur que ça risque d'être compliqué, répliqua Hermione, mais je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre. Malfoy et moi sommes adultes et on va tout faire pour que ça se passe le mieux possible. N'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

_Absolument, nous sommes parfaitement capables de gérer ça sans nous entretuer. Nous allons élever cet enfant ensemble et je suis certain qu'il sera très heureux parce que même si Hermione et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, il recevra beaucoup d'amour.

Les convives affichaient des visages stupéfaits. Drago Malfoy venait-il de dire quelque chose d'adulte et censé ?

_D'un autre côté, intervint Blaise après quelques minutes, ça vaut toujours mieux que de se marier avec la mère de tes enfants parce qu'elle est enceinte et de divorcer quelques années plus tard en s'apercevant qu'elle te trompe avec Vincent Crabe.

_Et tu parles en connaissance de causes, commenta Théo avec un sourire moqueur.

_Ca vaut aussi mieux que de ne pas avoir d'enfant du tout, ajouta Pansy en jetant une œillade assassine à son mari.

_Là, c'est elle qui parle en connaissance de causes, railla le métis.

Le sourire de Théo s'évanouit instantanément tandis qu'un autre se formait sur les lèvres de Drago. Toutes ces moqueries, c'était la façon qu'avaient ses amis de lui dire qu'ils comprenaient et qu'ils le soutenaient.

Hermione jeta un regard anxieux vers ses propres amis qui affichaient une mine perplexe.

Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole le premier.

_Est-ce que tu es heureuse Mione ?

_Comment ça ?

_Cette grossesse, répéta Harry, est-ce que ça te rend heureuse ?

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à la question.

_Oui Harry, répondit-elle après quelques instants, ça me rend heureuse.

_Bien, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et est-ce que Malfoy est gentil avec toi ?

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_Evidement que je suis gentil avec elle, intervint Drago agacé. Pas vrais Granger ?

_Disons… Disons qu'il se comporte plutôt bien… Pour un Malfoy.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire entendu tandis que Ron poussait un soupire peu convaincu.

_Dans ce cas, nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi, conclut Harry avec un sourire. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

_Ouai.

Un léger sourire se peignit sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

_Il faut que je t'embrasse ! S'exclama Ginny en allant enlacer Hermione.

_Gin' tu m'étouffes !

_Mione, c'est tellement génial ! Tu vas avoir un bébé !

_Félicitations, ajouta Pansy.

_Je suis content pour vous, affirma Harry.

_Moi aussi, commenta Théo.

_Oui, reprit Blaise avec un sourire, toutes mes félicitations.

_Et bien… Félicitations, minauda Lavande.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Ron à présent.

_Je suppose que je devrais vous féliciter, marmonna-t-il.

_Tu supposes bien Weasley, répliqua Drago railleur.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard.

Pansy toussota légèrement pour détourner leur attention, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'une bagarre éclate en plein milieu du restaurant.

_Vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda-t-elle.

_C'est une petite fille, répondit Drago avec un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

Un sourire dénué de toute ironie. Un sourire presque… _sincère_.

Granger aussi souriait, l'air aussi émue que Drago et en les contemplant ainsi, Pansy ne douta pas qu'ils seraient de merveilleux parent.

_Et vous savez comment vous allez l'appeler ? Demanda Ginny.

_Heu…On n'y a pas encore vraiment réfléchi, répondit évasivement Hermione.

_Vraiment ? S'étonna Blaise.

Lui, quand il avait appris pour les jumeaux, c'était la première chose dont il avait parlé à Daphnée.

Drago ne put réprimer un sourire narquois.

_Et bien, commença-t-il d'une voix trainante, on a commencé à en parler mais nous avons été… _interrompus_.

Hermione baissa le visage, priant pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues. Elle imaginait très bien le sourire narquois qui étirait les lèvres du blond à cet instant précis.

Sans doute leurs amis devaient-ils afficher une mine perplexe, ou bien Drago voulait-il seulement l'énerver car il rajouta :

_Granger n'aimait pas le prénom que je proposais, du coup la conversation a un peu… _Dégénéré_. Pas vrais Granger ?

_Oui, marmonna la jeune femme en relevant le visage pour rencontrer le regard soupçonneux d'Harry et celui hilare de Drago.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse disparaître ce sourire narquois de son visage, aussi décida-t-elle de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table mais cela n'eut pour seul effet de faire rire un peu plus le jeune homme.

_Quel prénom ? Demanda Pansy curieuse.

_Cet abruti fini veut appeler _mon _bébé Wilhelmina! S'écria Hermione exaspérée.

La brune pouffa.

_Franchement Drago, _Wilhelmina_.

_Quoi ? Répliqua-t-il hautain. Beaucoup de Malfoy se sont appelées Wilhelmina !

Pansy roula des yeux tandis que le reste de la table éclatait de rire.

_Drago, c'est un prénom de grand-mère, je comprends que Granger ait pété un câble !

_Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui s'est passé…

_La ferme Malfoy ! L'interrompit Hermione. Ca suffit…

Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur.

_C'est bon, détends-toi Granger…

_Pas temps que tu voudras appeler mon bébé Wilhelmina !

_Et moi qui pensais t'avoir convaincue.

_Certainement pas !

_Il va falloir que je recommence alors, souffla-t-il.

_L'espoir fait vivre Malfoy… » Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Drago allait ajouter quelque chose mais le regard d'avertissement d'Hermione et le coup de pied qu'elle lui donna dans le tibia l'en dissuadèrent. Elle avait raison, autant ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres qui affichaient déjà une mine perplexe sauf Pansy dont le visage s'était éclairé d'un sourire énigmatique.

Drago fronça les sourcils, espérant que son amie ne se doute de rien. Pansy pouvait avoir une imagination débordante parfois, surtout quand il s'agissait d'histoires d'amour et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées.

Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Naaaaaaaaaaaan, il est pas amoureux du touuuuuuuuut ;).**

**Enfin, comme vous l'avez remarqué, Drago ne s'est pas fait frapper dans ce chapitre (bah quoi, je l'aime moi Drago, je veux pas qu'il souffre).**

**Qu'avez vous pensé de la réaction de Ron? Des idées pour la suite?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review :).**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.**


	8. 8: des amis qui vous veulent du bien

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Pour être honnête, j'ai bien failli ne pas poster ce chapitre tout de suite tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'avancer dans la suite de la fiction (j'en suis au chapitre 13) et que j'ai peur de me retrouver à cours de chapitres. En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée mais sachez qu'il risque d'y avoir un peu de retard de publication ces temps ci parce que je suis juste débordée avec le TPE, les épreuves de bac blanc et un petit problème de santé (rien de grave mais j'ai des tas de visites médicales). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! :)**

**Et merci pour tous vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir! **

**Voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Blaise Zabini avait sans doute été le moins surpris en apprenant la grossesse d'Hermione Granger. Il avait toujours su que les sentiments de Drago à l'égard de la jeune femme allaient bien au-delà d'un simple mépris dut à son sang et à sa maison. Il la détestait tout simplement trop pour ne faire que la détester.

En passant, ce mardi là, devant les comptoirs de Gringotts où s'affairaient des gobelins à l'air peu avenant, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant la réaction de Weasley. Il était évident que Drago avait frappé juste en évoquant la jalousie du rouquin. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui et Granger n'étaient-ils plus ensemble ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Pansy, c'était vraiment la meilleur pour démêler ce genre d'affaires. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait surtout qu'il ait une conversation avec Drago.

La secrétaire du blond n'était pas là, sans doute partie prendre sa pause déjeuné, aussi Blaise se rendit-il directement devant la porte du bureau de son ami où il frappa trois coup avant d'être invité à entrer.

« _Tient, pas de jolie blonde alanguie sur le canapé ? S'étonna-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Drago haussa les épaules. Depuis quelques temps, les jeunes femmes qui lui tournaient autours lui semblaient moins attrayante, même Adriana avec qui il entretenait pourtant un semblant de relation depuis plusieurs mois. D'ailleurs la jolie blonde, se sentant délaissée, le harcelait de messages et passait souvent le voir à l'improviste à son bureau, pour le plus grand agacement du jeune homme. Merlin merci, il ne l'avait jamais amenée au manoir, sinon elle se serait permis de transplanner là-bas aussi.

_Je travailles Blaise, répondit-il simplement tandis que son ami prenait place dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

_C'est ce que je vois. Et à quoi devons nous cela ?

_Et bien, répondit Drago avec un sourire ironique, je suis payé pour ça vois-tu. C'est un peu le principe d'un emploi.

Blaise lui répondit par le même sourire.

_Aucun rapport avec Granger alors ?

Drago accusa le coup sans se départir de son attitude calme et sereine. Blaise avait raison, bien sur. Il avait cessé de fréquenter d'autres femmes depuis le jour où Hermione avait débarqué dans son bureau pour lui annoncer sa grossesse. Mais, après tout, n'était-ce pas normal qu'il passe une grande partie de son temps avec Hermione ? Il était le père de son bébé.

_Aucun.

_Evidement, railla Blaise en faisant léviter vers lui une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu.

Il se servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite.

_Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Zabini ? S'impatienta Drago, agacé par le manège de son ami.

_Te parler… Te parler de Granger.

Drago haussa un sourcil faussement étonné.

_Et pourquoi donc ?

Blaise ne put réprimer un sourire. Drago était sur la défensive, comme toujours dès qu'on abordait un sujet personnel.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Granger et toi ?

_Un bébé.

_C'est tout ?

_C'est déjà beaucoup, répliqua le blond bien décidé à ne pas se laisser entrainer vers des sujets dangereux.

_Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours pensé de ta relation avec Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago réprima un grognement agacé. Oui, il savait. Depuis leur troisième année à Poudlard, Blaise n'avait cessé de lui affirmer qu'il avait un faible pour Granger.

_Il n'y a strictement _aucune_ relation entre elle et moi Blaise !

_Non, bien sur que non, ironisa-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si tu passais tout ton temps avec elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

_Vendredi soir, c'est bien elle que tu es allé retrouver n'est-ce pas ?

Ca ne servait à rien de mentir, Blaise le connaissait trop bien.

_Oui, et alors ? Elle angoissait pour son rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste. Je suis le père du bébé, j'ai certaines responsabilités.

_Donc, tu as préféré quitter tes deux meilleurs amis pour rejoindre une fille que tu as détestée pendant plusieurs années ?

_Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai des responsabilités et…

_Arrête, le coupa-t-il, je te connais Drago, tu aurais très bien pu l'appeler pour la rassurer mais tu as préféré aller chez elle. J'ai bien vu comment vous étiez au restaurant, elle te tenait carrément la main quand Weasley est arrivé ! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais vous aviez presque l'air de… Bien vous entendre. En plus, tu passes tout ton temps avec elle. Et vous allez avoir un enfant. Manquerait plus que vous couchiez ensemble et je dirais que vous êtes en couple !

Blaise fronça les sourcils devant la mine soucieuse de Drago.

_Tu as couché avec Granger ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

_Mais non voyons, ironisa le blond, ce bébé est apparu tout seul.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Blaise était le meilleur ami de Drago, il le connaissait depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Au cours de ces longues années d'amitié, il avait appris à déceler le vrai du faux dans ce que disait le blond. Et a cet instant précis, il pouvait affirmer sans le moindre doute que Drago Malfoy tentait de le mener en tapis _(Nda : Un moldu dirait 'mener en bateau')_.

_Pas à moi… Tu as couché avec Granger. N'est-ce pas ?

Drago soupira, vaincu.

_Une fois, avoua-t-il. C'était un samedi soir, on s'est engueuler à propos du prénom du bébé et en la voyant comme ça… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

_Donc, si je résume, tu vas avoir un bébé avec elle, vous passez tout votre temps ensemble et tu couches avec elle de temps en temps…

_Pas de temps en temps, c'est arrivé une fois !

_Deux, rectifia Blaise.

_Ouais, deux…

Blaise esquissa un sourire en avisant la mine morose de son ami.

_Avoue Drago, elle te plait.

Le blond soupira.

_J'en sais rien.

Blaise ricana.

_A qui penses-tu pouvoir faire croire ça ?

_Tu fais chier Zabini, répliqua-t-il en se servant un verre à son tour.

_Franchement, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Elle te plait et tu lui plais. Sans compter qu'en plus, elle attend un enfant de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Drago se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, son verre à la main.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que je lui plais d'abord ? Demanda-t-il après de longues secondes.

Blaise haussa un sourcil étonné. Se pourrait-il que le grand Drago Malfoy ait des doutes quant à ses capacités de séduction ? Le métis ravala la raillerie qui lui brulait la langue. Ce n'était pas en se moquant de lui qu'il obtiendrait des aveux de Drago.

_Ca parait évident, si tu ne lui plaisais pas, elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé coucher avec elle.

Drago répondit par un rire amer.

_Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'on n'a pas besoin de sentiments pour se taper quelqu'un.

_Pour nous peut-être, mais pour une femme c'est beaucoup plus compliqué.

Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur.

_Vraiment ? Pourtant, parmi toutes les filles que je me suis tapé, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y en a pas une qui éprouvait autre chose pour moi que du désir, Merlin merci !

Blaise soupira, visiblement affligé.

_Peut-être Drago, mais là on parle d'Hermione Granger. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle vaut un peu mieux que les filles que tu t'envois d'habitude ?

Drago resta silencieux. Evidement qu'Hermione valait mieux que ça, elle valait cent fois mieux que ça, mille fois peut-être…

_Granger, reprit Blaise, ce n'est pas le genre de fille à s'envoyer en l'air sur un coup de tête. C'est une fille bien.

_Justement, répliqua Drago, qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme elle ferait avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Je suis tout ce qu'elle déteste, je suis arrogant, égoïste, j'ai toujours adoré me foutre d'elle et je continue encore aujourd'hui !

_Arrête Drago, j'ai bien vu comment tu étais avec elle, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Quand tu es avec elle, tu as l'air presque… humain.

_Hilarant Zabini.

_Je ne plaisante pas. Tu lui prends la main, tu lui chuchotes des choses à l'oreille, tu prends sa défense face à Weasley…

Drago esquissa un sourire.

_Ca c'est parce que je ne supporte pas Weasley.

_A d'autres Drago.

_Laisse tomber Blaise, il n'y a aucune chance que ça marche entre elle et moi.

Le métis poussa un profond soupire, c'était typique de Drago.

_Tu ne sauras que si tu essayes. »

ooo

« _Entrez ! s'écria Hermione en levant le visage de son rouleau de parchemin.

_Bonjour Hermione, la salua le nouveau venu.

_Ron ? S'étonna-t-elle.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il venait lui rendre visite dans son bureau. A vrais dire, c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête seuls dans une pièce. Elle aimait beaucoup Ron, ils avaient été amis pendant tellement de temps et puis c'était le meilleur ami de d'Harry et le frère de Ginny, mais depuis leur rupture, il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient pris leurs distance. Elle ne le voyait désormais plus qu'en présence d'autres personnes, et même dans ces cas là, il évitait de trop lui adresser la parole, sans doute à cause de Lavande qui gardait toujours un œil sur lui quand elle était dans les parages, ce qu'Hermione trouvait d'ailleurs parfaitement ridicule.

_Mione, marmonna-t-il anxieux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le roux s'était plongé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

_Hermione, je… Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude de dimanche.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

_Pour être honnête, je me doutais que tu réagirais comme ça. Il faut vraiment être dingue pour te mettre dans la même pièce que Drago Malfoy et espérer que ça se passe de manière civilisée.

_Oui, c'est vrais.

_Pour ma défense, je dois dire que c'était son idée.

_Ce type est vraiment…

_Ron, le coupa-t-elle, c'est du père de ma fille dont tu parles.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

_Oui, c'est de ça aussi dont je voulais te parler.

_Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ecoute Hermione, je voulais que tu saches que même si Malfoy n'assurait pas, moi je serais toujours là pour toi.

La jeune femme affichait une mine mi-perplexe, mi-agacée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ron pinça les lèvres, ne sachant comment lui expliquer.

_Hermione, tu connais Malfoy, c'est un Serpentard. Ils sont connus pour leur lâcheté.

_Et alors ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_Ce que je veux dire c'est que si Malfoy te laisses tomber, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

_Ron, s'énerva-t-elle, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber !

_Comment est-ce que tu peux en être tellement certaine ? Demanda-t-il visiblement furieux. On parle de Drago Malfoy n'oublie pas !

_Il me l'a promis, répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

_Oh, bien sur, répliqua-t-il acerbe, c'est évident que si Malfoy te l'a promis, il tiendra parole, ce n'est tellement pas son genre de se défiler !

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, si, c'était tout à fait son genre.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça Ron ? Demanda-t-elle suppliante.

_Parce que je me fais du soucie pour toi Mione, j'ai l'impression qu'il a réussi à t'avoir toi aussi, comme toutes ces autres filles qu'il s'envoi à tour de bras !

_Ron, comment peux-tu dire ça ?

_Je dis ça parce qu'il faut que tu te réveilles Hermione ! C'est Malfoy, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, tu n'aurais même pas du lui parler de ta grossesse ! Il va te faire souffrir, crois-moi.

_Non ! S'écria-t-elle furieuse. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu dis ça parce que tu le détestes ! Mais s'il m'a promis qu'il serait là, je le crois !

Le visage de Ron se tordit en une grimace de dégout.

_Très bien, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide, on en reparlera dans quelques années.

_Comment ça ?

Il ricana, d'un rire mauvais.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois Hermione ? Que Malfoy va jouer au papa-poule pour ta fille toute sa vie ? Qu'il va _vraiment_ l'aimer ? Oui, peut-être qu'au début il va surmonter son dégout. Mais ça ne durera pas.

_Son… Son dégout ? Balbutia Hermione.

_Dans quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise ? S'agaça Ron, condescendant. On parle de _Drago Malfoy_. Tu penses vraiment qu'il va se contenter d'avoir une fille de sang-mêlé ? Franchement Hermione…

_Arrête Ron, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

_Non Hermione, il faut que tu saches ! Malfoy ne va pas rester célibataire toute sa vie, il va finir pas se trouver une femme Sang-Pur, une parfaite lady Malfoy qui lui donnera de beaux enfants bien blonds au sang bien pur, de parfaits petits Malfoy. Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que va devenir ta fille à ce moment là ?

La jeune femme n'osait répondre, terrifiée par le tableau que lui dressait Ron.

_Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer n'est-ce pas ? Ta fille ne sera plus que la bâtarde de service.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec tellement de méchanceté, tellement de hargne, comme s'il prenait plaisir à voir souffrir la jeune femme, qu'elle ne put retenir un sanglot.

_Je suis désolé Hermione, soupira-t-il, je voulais seulement que tu comprennes.

_Sors, répliqua-t-elle glaciale.

_Mais Hermione…

_Ronald Weasley, sors de mon bureau ! »

Il obtempéra en haussant les épaules et lui répéta une dernière fois qu'il serait là pour elle.

Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, Hermione éclata en sanglots. Et si Ron disait vrais ? Et si Drago les abandonnait ? Elle avait beau se répéter que ça ne ressemblait pas au Drago qu'elle connaissait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça ressemblait terriblement au Malfoy qu'elle avait connu.

* * *

**Alors, qui veut tuer Ron?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Dîner chez les Potter

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Désolée pour ces deux semaines d'absence mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué au dernier chapitre j'ai vraiment énooooooooormément de travail en ce moment ( Guest: et non je ne suis pas morte :P). **

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ils me font toujours autant plaisir et c'est super encourageant d'en recevoir!**

**Vu que j'ai un peu de temps ce soir (ce qui est assez exceptionnel en ce moment :p) je vais en profiter pour répondre aux reviews anonymes (dsl de ne pas le faire plus souvent mais je poste souvent mes chapitres dans la précipitation et je n'ai pas forcément le temps de vous répondre, en tous cas, sachez qu'ils me font toujours super plaisir aussi)**

** lily: Oui,on peut vraiment le frapper :P. Quand à Drago, je te laisse découvrir la suite...**

** TDS (j'adore ton pseudo): Merci pour tes encouragements! C'est vrais que les amis de Drago sont là pour lui mais c'est vraiment comme ça que je m'imagine les Serpentards: durs à l'extérieurs mais fidèles avec leurs proches.**

** mama: je comprends ton point de vue c'est vrais que Drago n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un amoureux transit mais peut être qu'il se ment à lui-même...**

** Carole: Et oui, Ron est toujours présent pour foutre le bordel mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime (ou pas d'ailleurs ;) ) et Blaise est vraiment un personnage que j'adore, donc contente qu'il te plaise! En tous cas merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait super plaisir.**

**Elodie: Exactement! Ron a sa propre vision des choses (qui est forcément négative vu son passé avec Drago). Et c'est vrais qu'il essaye de protéger Hermione, après, reste à connaitre ses motivations...**

**Voila, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne!**

**Bisous**** et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

* * *

« _Tu sais Mione, il n'a pas complètement tord.

_Arrête Harry, tu as bien vu comment Malfoy était avec elle !

_Ca pourrait changer…

Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle était assise dans le salon des Potter depuis une demi-heure déjà et les discussions allaient bon train quant à sa conversation de la semaine dernière avec Ron.

_Et moi je dis qu'il va assurer, répliqua Ginny. Etre père, ça te change un homme !

_Moi aussi ça m'a changé ? Demanda son mari curieux.

_Mais oui mon amour, tu es devenu encore plus extraordinaire !

Le brun répondit par un sourire tendre.

_Je t'aime. »

La sonnette retentit et Harry se précipita vers l'entrée, vite rejoint par les deux jeunes femmes.

Ron ne tarda pas à entrer, accompagné de Lavande qui tenait dans ses bras la petite Judith âgée de deux ans.

« James descend dire bonjour ! » Appela sa mère.

Le petit James ne tarda pas à dévaler les escaliers sous le regard réprobateur de Ginny.

« _James, fait attention, tu risques de tomber !

_Laisse-le Gin', il ne lui arrivera rien. Moi, à son âge…

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu es loin d'être un modèle de prudence Harry Potter ? Coupa sa femme.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en voyant la mine piteuse d'Harry.

_Tonton Ron ! S'exclama James en se jetant dans les bras de son oncle.

Le rouquin lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le reposer au sol.

_Ron, arrête de le décoiffer, protesta Ginny, tu sais bien qu'il a les cheveux d'Harry !

_Je sais Gin', je sais, répliqua-t-il en embrassant sa sœur.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione avec un regard hésitant.

_Bonsoir, chuchota-t-il tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers le salon.

_Bonsoir, répliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux.

_Hermione je… Je suis désolé pour la semaine dernière…

_Vraiment ?

_Oui je… J'ai été maladroit. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Pour rien au Monde je ne voudrais te voir souffrir, même si je sais que c'est déjà arrivé.

Hermione resta sans voix. C'était la première fois que Ron reconnaissait ses erreurs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler longuement. Il avait changé. Le gringalet timide de son adolescence avait laissé place à un homme bien bâtit, sur de lui et séduisant. Mais il avait gardé ce sourire doux qui l'avait toujours fait fondre.

_Hermione ? Reprit-il dans l'espoir d'une réponse.

La jeune femme rougit.

_Heu… Oui… Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, je ne t'en veux pas.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage du roux.

_Génial ! S'exclama-t-il en enlaçant la jeune femme.

Ca faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans les bras de Ron, depuis leur rupture en fait, Lavande y avait veillé. Elle avait oublié combien cette sensation était merveilleuse. Elle lova sa tête dans le creux de son cou, inspirant profondément son odeur d'eau de Cologne tandis qu'il l'emprisonnait des ses bras musclés dans une étreinte ferme et réconfortante. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, savourant la sensation du corps de l'autre contre le leur.

Ils auraient pu rester ainsi une éternité mais furent interrompus par les pleurs du petit Albus qui venait de se réveiller.

Hermione s'écarta vivement de son ami, rougissante.

_Laisse Gin' je vais y aller ! S'exclama-t-elle en entendant son amie approcher. »

Et après un regard désorienté au jeune homme, elle s'enfuit dans les escaliers.

Elle arriva dans la chambre d'Albus tremblante comme une feuille. Le nouveau-né, âgé d'à peine deux mois braillait à pleins poumons. Elle le berça doucement et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui changer sa couche. Ces gestes répétitifs la calmèrent un peu et quand elle se sentit complètement prête, elle descendit rejoindre ses amis, le bébé dans les bras.

« _Je l'ai descendu Gin', expliqua-t-elle en entrant dans la salle à manger. Il doit avoir faim.

La mère hocha la tête.

_Oui, je lui ai préparé un biberon. Tu veux lui donner ?

Hermione hésita, elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'occuper d'un aussi petit bébé.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, plaisanta Ron, même moi j'y arrive.

Ginny hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Etrangement, la jeune femme se sentit rougir en rencontrant le regard du jeune homme et elle s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

_D'accord, marmonna-t-elle.

_Je vais le chercher, assied-toi.

Hermione obéi à la maitresse de maison et vint s'asseoir à la dernière place vacante, entre Harry et Ron. En s'asseyant, son bras frôla celui du rouquin et elle cru le voir frissonner. Troublée, elle préféra l'ignorer et se concentra sur le bébé qui, dans ses bras, gazouillait gaiment en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Ginny revint avec le biberon qu'elle lui tendit et Hermione entreprit de nourrir le bébé.

_Tu te débrouilles très bien, la complimenta la rouquine.

_Tu feras une maman formidable, renchérit Ron.

_Merci, chuchota-t-elle en rougissant ignorant le regard meurtrier de Lavande.

_Il faudra bien compenser avec Malfoy, railla Harry.

_Arrête, gronda sa femme.

_Tu as des nouvelles de lui Hermione ? Demanda Lavande l'air de rien.

Ron tendit l'oreille, tachant de ne pas paraître trop intéressé.

_Pas vraiment, répondit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules, il est en voyage d'affaires pour Gringotts depuis la semaine dernière je crois. Et on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé depuis le déjeuner à iLa cuisse de grenouille/i.

En réalité, Drago lui avait dit être très occupé par son travail ces deux dernières semaines à cause de nombreux voyages d'affaire et il s'était contenté de lui envoyer quelques lettres. La jeune femme, bouleversée par sa conversation avec Ron et la distance qui s'était installée entre eux en avait ignoré la plupart, se contentant de répondre à la dernière, très froide, dans laquelle il demandait comment allait le bébé.

_C'est drôle, commenta Lavande, j'avais l'impression que vous étiez plutôt proche.

_Et bien tu t'es trompé, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_Merlin merci, ajouta Ron.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir.

_Quoi ? C'est quand même ila fouine/i.

_Ron arrête, demanda la rouquine.

_Non, vous arrêtez. Arrêtez d'être aussi hypocrites ! Malfoy est un pauvre con, un pauvre con qui nous a pourrit notre adolescence. Et en plus, c'était quand même un salopard de mangemort tout le monde le sait ici.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione sentit un vif besoin de défendre le blond.

_Il était jeune, protesta-t-elle, si tu t'étais retrouvé à sa place, avec un père mangemort, tu n'aurais pas fait beaucoup mieux Ron ! Et puis, n'oubli pas qu'il nous a sauvé la vie en ne nous dénonçant pas au Manoir…

Ron esquissa un rictus mauvais.

_Oh oui, ironisa-t-il, il a été tellement fantastique le petit mangemort, particulièrement au moment où il a laissé sa cinglée de tante te torturer ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose Hermione ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu l'arrêter ?

_Ca suffit ! S'exclama Harry en constatant que leur amie avait blêmi à l'évocation de ces tristes événements.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assistance.

_Désolé, marmonna Ron en jetant un regard anxieux à la jeune femme qui luttait pour réprimer un sanglot. Mais personne ne me fera dire que Malfoy est un type bien.

Il dévisagea chacun des convives comme pour les défier de le contredire, s'attardant particulièrement sur Hermione mais personne ne répliqua.

Il fallait avouer que Malfoy s'était montré particulièrement odieux avec eux dans le passé.

_Ron, soupira finalement Harry, compte tenu de sa _relation_ avec Hermione, je pense qu'on devrait tous faire un effort concernant Malfoy.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire au brun, elle savait combien cela lui coutait de se montrer aimable avec son ennemi de toujours.

_Mais quelle relation ? Protesta le roux. D'accord, il l'a mise enceinte, et après ?

Oui, et après ? Elle attendait un enfant de Drago, ça, c'était indéniable. Mais pouvait-elle attendre plus de lui ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il allait devenir père qu'il allait forcément changer.

_Ca me semble suffisant pour éviter de l'insulter, répondit Harry. »

Ron haussa les épaules, guère convaincu, s'attirant un nouveau regard noir de sa sœur.

Le dîner se poursuivi dans une ambiance morose, chacun évitant soigneusement de prononcer le nom de Drago Malfoy. Pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au sorcier. Incapable de se concentrer sur la conversation, elle ne répondait que par monosyllabe, s'attirant les regards anxieux de ses amis.

« _Hermione, tout va bien ? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils passaient au salon pour prendre le café.

_Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je crois que je vais rentrer. »

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la tension palpable dans la pièce.

La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de Ginny de partir si tôt puis embrassa tour à tour chacun des convives avant de se diriger vers la sortie pour transplaner.

Mais, alors qu'elle atteignait le seuil de la porte, Ron la rattrapa. Arguant qu'il n'était pas prudent pour une femme enceinte de transplaner seule –les risques de se désartibuler étant démultipliés par la grossesse- il proposa à Hermione de la raccompagner chez elle.

En se matérialisant devant son immeuble, Hermione fut prise d'un vertige et dut s'agripper à l'épaule de Ron pour ne pas tomber. Celui-ci, inquiet, referma ses deux bras autour de sa taille, dans une étreinte ferme et rassurante.

« _Tout va bien ? Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

_Oui, murmura-t-elle, c'est juste le stress, cette soirée…

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

_Désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. C'est juste que je suis tellement en colère…

Elle le dévisagea un long moment, une grimace soucieuse sur ses lèvres fines.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

_Comment ça pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère Ron ? C'est vrais quoi, ça fait des années que tu m'adresses à peine la parole quand on se voit, que ta femme fait tout pour m'exclure de vos réunions de famille, que lorsqu'on est dans la même pièce tout le monde me regarde en se disant que je ne suis que la pauvre fille que tu as larguée et que décidément Lavande et toi formez un merveilleux couple. Mais ça y est, au moment où je me retrouve enceinte de Malfoy, il faut que tu interviennes ! Il faut que tu sois en colère ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, et surtout de quel droit est-ce que…

Sa voix qui n'avait cessé de monter dans les aigus sa brisa dans un sanglot et Ron l'attira contre lui dans un besoin irrépressible de la consoler.

_Je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne sais pas… Je sais juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois enceinte de lui, ce n'est pas de lui que tu devrais attendre un enfant, c'est de…

_Non Ron, coupa-t-elle en se détachant de son étreinte, non. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce temps. Pas avec Lavande et ta fille qui t'attendent à la maison.

Et après un ultime regard, elle tourna les talons.

_Attends Hermione ! Appela-t-il alors qu'elle atteignait la porte de son immeuble.

Elle se retourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ron ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'en avait pas le droit.

La tête lui tournait, elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration devenir haletante. Que lui arrivait-il ?

_Hermione, s'il-te-plait… »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, la jeune femme tomba, évanouie.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama-t-il, affolé, en se précipitant vers elle.

Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme puis se pencha pour écouter son souffle et prendre son poult. Rassuré de constater que ni son cœur ni sa respiration ne s'étaient arrêtés, il secoua légèrement dans l'espoir qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Oh Hermione, je t'en supplie réveilles-toi ! »

Mais la jeune femme ne reprit pas connaissance.

Paniqué, il la prit dans ses bras, et après avoir vérifié que la rue était déserte, transplana avec elle.

Pendant ce temps là, dans une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel de Pékin, Drago Malfoy venait de se lever après de longues heures d'insomnies. Après être allé dans la salle de bain, il revint dans la chambre et contempla la jeune femme alangui dans son lit. C'était une belle chinoise aux longs cheveux noirs et brillants, aux yeux noirs comme la nuit et dont les lèvres étaient de véritables appels aux baisers. Et son corps, oh Merlin, son corps aurait pu damner un saint. De longues jambes fuselées, des fesses fermes, une peau douce comme la soie, une poitrine généreuse… Oui, cette femme aurait fait rêver n'importe quel homme. Alors pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi, alors qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle, n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de penser à Granger ? Pourquoi, avec une créature pareille dans son lit, n'avait-il qu'une envie : que Granger soit à sa place ? Ce genre de femme n'aurait-il pas du lui faire oublier toutes les Granger du Monde ? C'était le but à la base… Puisque Granger refusait, il ne savait pourquoi, d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui, il avait décidé qu'il en profiterait pour s'amuser avec toutes les femmes qu'il trouverait – et tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas choisir les plus moches-. Oui, c'était ridicule, et sans doute un peu puéril comme vengeance, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se languir de Granger alors qu'elle avait visiblement décidé de le rayer de sa vie maintenant que ses amis adorés étaient au courant de tout. Mais putain, ça n'avait pas du tout marché comme il l'avait espéré. Il avait ramené chaque soir dans sa chambre une fille encore plus jolie que la précédente et chaque soir, il avait fait l'amour avec encore plus de passion que la fois d'avant mais rien ne parvenait à effacer la présence insistante d'Hermione dans son esprit. Il aurait voulu que ce soit sa bouche qui l'embrasse langoureusement, que ce soit dans ses cheveux qu'il glisse ses mains, que ce soit ses seins qui éveillent ses sens.

Merde, et si Blaise avait raison ? S'il était tombé amoureux de Granger ? Il chassa cette idée ridicule de sa tête. Un Malfoy ne tombait pas amoureux, encore moins d'une fille comme elle. Bien sur que non, il n'était pas amoureux, il s'était simplement attaché à elle parce qu'elle attendait son enfant. Quoi de plus normal ? Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à l'oublier ce qui ne serait pas bien difficile. Enfin, peut être que ça serait un peu plus ardu que prévu, mais il y parviendrait à coup sur. Toutefois, il réglerait ce problème plus tard, il en avait un plus urgent sur le feu. Et ce problème se présentait justement sur la forme d'une jolie sorcière allongée dans son lit et qui allait devoir en sortir le plus rapidement possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : Cinq heures du matin. C'était un peu cruel de la réveiller de si bonne heure… D'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur particulièrement magnanime…

* * *

**Voila, voila...**

**Qu'en pensez vous de Ron? De Drago? D'Hermione?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un review!**

**Bisous**


End file.
